Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas!
by Maya Chain 23
Summary: En HIATUS!Une fois que les ténèbres ont réussi à mettre la main sur un coeur, rien ne peut les arrêter. Mitsuki saura-t-elle survivre dans cet univers cruel et sans pitié? Saura-t-elle dominer ses ténèbres ou ces dernières auront-elles raison d'elle?
1. Chapter 1

**_Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas !_**

Pairing : pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas.

Raiting : T même si pour l'instant, il n'y a pas encore de trucs trop choquants si je ne m'abuse.

Disclaimer : Je vous annonce sans surprise qu'à part Mitsuki et ses parents pour le moment, sont les seuls qui m'appartiennent. Les autres sont à Square Enix ou à Disney.

Note : Bah, les notes de l'auteur sont en gras et c'est tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A la recherche de la pleine lune<span>_**04/04/2011

Bonjour très cher journal, moi c'est Mitsuki, j'ai treize ans, des yeux gris, je suis nulle en gym. On me surnommait même le squelette en primaire mais ce qui me rend surtout différente, ce sont mes cheveux gris. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, on ne trouve pas ça que chez les petits poneys et pour les fans de Final Fantasy 7, non, je ne suis pas une parente de Séphiroth!

Mon enfance, bah, ça aurait pu être pire mais ça n'empêche que j'ai eu beaucoup de chagrin. A 7 ans, ma mère était morte en rentrant du CHU de Lièges (Centre Hospitalier Universitaire), écrasée par un stupide conducteur soul. J'avais pleuré pendant des mois mais pas aux funérailles de ma mère, à partir de là tout dérailla on m'appela l'enfant sans-cœur comme ces créatures de Kingdom Hearts. Mon père commença à passer de plus en plus de temps au travail puis finit par quasiment ne plus se soucier de moi. En plus de ça, j'avais du mal à l'école car les autres enfants m'ignoraient parce que soit disant je n'avais pas besoin d'amis puisque j'étais un peu riche et aussi à cause du fait que mes deux meilleurs amis sont portés disparus depuis pas mal de temps. J'ai même failli ne pas avoir mon CEB** (certificat d'étude de base remis à la fin des primaires soit de la sixième pour les Français)**. Pour oublier cette douleur qui assombrissait mes pensées, je m'évadai dans les multiples mondes des livres, des mangas, des jeux vidéo, … Je pensai que toute ma peine finirait par s'envoler à force de toujours rêvasser.

Jusqu'à mes treize ans où mon père me donna deux cadeaux assez spéciaux. Il avait demandé à un de ces amis de l'université si il ne pouvait pas craquer ma playstation 2 afin que je n'ai plus les restrictions des régions*, ce qui n'était pas pratique car je ne pouvais pas jouer aux vieux jeux japonais que me vantait ma défunte mère. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander trouvant cela un peu égoïste et idiot. Le deuxième présent était tout simplement kingdom hearts premier du nom en japonais, qu'il avait retrouvé caché dans une caisse au fond du grenier avec des jeux d'horreur que ma mère jouait en secret pendant la nuit afin que je ne les vît pas. Bien que je les avais déjà retrouvés il y a environ trois ans quand j'étais en train de chercher un album photo, et que je les avais tout en partie terminés en cachette dont beaucoup avec mes amis.

Mon père me dit que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre pour jouer même si je savait qu'il avait grandement envie de jouer à Clock Tower dont ma mère avait réussi à lui faire aimer ce jeu. Ces murmures vagues à propos de l'homme aux ciseaux ne faisaient qu'affirmer mes hypothèses. Cette fête d'anniversaire se passa avec un enthousiasme léger chez mon père qui avait enfin réussi à être respecter d'un élève récalcitrant à ces cours du soir, le gâteau d'anniversaire aux fraises et à la vanille acheté chez le boulanger habituel gardait toujours la même onctuosité malgré les nombreux changements de propriétaire. Nous fîmes quelques parties de star wars III sur PS2, vers onze heures du soir, nous partîmes nous coucher ex-æquo.

**05/04 **A 6 heures du matin: «Un jour, je serai le meilleur dresseur. Je me battrai sans répit, je ferai tout pour …POC! » Réveillée par ce réveil assez barbant, je tendis l'oreille et à ma grande surprise, je n'entendis pas de bruits d'aspirateur dans le couloir. Inquiète, je me glissai à pas de loups dans la cuisine mais celle-ci était vide. Personne, heureusement, la femme de ménage avait oublié son calepin sur le plan de travail. En le feuilletant, je réalisai que l'on était lundi et que la femme de ménage venait le samedi. Mon père étant parti à l'université pour préparer son cours d'espagnol.

Après s'être restaurée, avoir pris une bonne douche, je rentrai dans ma petite chambre qui comportait un lit sur lequel étaient posées de nombreuses peluches ainsi que deux oreillers bien moelleux. La plupart de mes affaires étaient mises en vrac dans un coin de ma chambre en attendant d'être rangées. Dans un coin, trônait une étagère remplies d'ouvrages de toutes sortes, de jeux vidéo et de babioles en tout genre.

Même si mon ancienne maison me manquait grandement, ainsi que ma cabane perchée près de l'école. Nous étions désormais plus proches du lieu de travail de mon père, et si cela lui permettait de passer plus de temps à la maison, pourquoi pas ?

J'allumai donc ma console et le vieux poste de télé, pris ma manette et sautai sur mon lit. Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir le logo de Square Enix qu'une décharge électrique me fit perdre connaissance. Mon appel à l'aide se confondit en murmures tandis que je sombrai dans les limbes du sommeil.

**_05/04 _****_Chapitre 2: Bravant tous les dangers_**,

**_Je découvre un nouveau monde_**

Je me sentis si légère, comme une feuille emportée par le vent. Ensuite je me rendis compte que je me rapprochai d'une tour au sommet opaque. Je me posai sur celui-ci, regardai le ciel ou plutôt la surface de l'eau. Je fus surprise de découvrir que je n'étais pas encore morte, noyée. Soudain, le sol s'éclaira et plusieurs colombes blanches s'envolèrent. Laissant apparaître un vitrail de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis un jeune garçon, aux cheveux bruns ou châtains en bataille, qui était en short rouge, énormes baskets jaunes, petit gilet blanc à courtes manches et en dessous, un t-shirt noir à courtes manches. Moi, j'étais habillée d'un short noir, d'un t-shirt bleu foncé, et d'un gilet pourpre sombre à manches longues avec des chaussures de taille normale. Je remarquai alors trois piédestaux sur le premier, il y avait un bouclier, sur le deuxième un sceptre et sur le dernier une épée. Sora prit le bouclier et délaissa le sceptre, il se tourna vers moi et me vit.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il Riku en fille dans mon rêve? J'ai du trop manger de poisson hier soir ou bien peut-être que cette noix de coco que j'ai trouvé par terre, était pourrie? Se demanda le hérisson brun.

- De un, petit gars, je ne suis pas Riku, ensuite, je ne crois pas que manger trop de poisson me ferait rêver d'une tour avec un vitrail de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. Alors s'il te plaît, écoute attentivement. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec ce gamin qui s'appelle Riku. Je suis Mitsuki Van De Broeck, fille de Thomas Van De Broeck et de Mégumi Yamamura, belge et fière de l'être!

- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Sora et désolé pour t'avoir pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une personne avec des cheveux argentés. Au passage, je pense que tu devrais prendre une des armes là-bas. "Me dit-il en montrant l'épée et le sceptre.

Je pris donc le sceptre et abandonnai le bouclier **(ce choix a pour but de définir entre l'attaque, la défense et la magie, les statistiques du joueur, exemple: Mitsuki a choisi le sceptre donc sa magie sera plus avantagée que l'attaque et la défense normalement, les deux autres devraient être à égalités. Sauf que l'arme abandonnée est le bouclier, en conséquence, la défense sera très basse, en gros, au niveau un, elle aura trois points en magie, deux en attaque et un en défense). **Tout à coup, les piédestaux s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.

Ensuite, le vitrail se brisa et nous tombâmes dans le vide obscur avant de rejoindre un autre vitrail représentant cette fois Cendrillon. Nos armes réapparurent puis des sortes de créatures noires aux yeux jaunes, communément appelées Sans-cœur. Ceux-là appartenaient à la classe Pur-Sang et à la sous-classe Ombre. Ces Sans-cœurs passèrent alors à l'attaque, j'en évitai un de justesse et lui donnai un bon coup d'épée sur la tête puis enchaînai avec une frappe horizontale. Cependant celle-ci n'eut pas d'effet car le Sans-cœur s'était aplati, glissant sur le sol comme une ombre, il réapparut derrière moi et me sauta dessus toutes griffes dehors. Je poussai un petit cri de douleur avant de me retourner et de trancher ce satané Sans-cœur. Il disparut et fut remplacé par des **petites orbes vertes** ainsi que des polyèdres bizarres jaunes et bleus. Quand je ramassai les orbes **vertes**, un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit et celles qui sont bleues et jaunes sont la monnaie utilisée, les munnies.

Les ténèbres envahirent le palier. J'avais l'impression d'être dans des sables mouvants. Je paniquai mais ça ne fit qu'accélérer le processus. Lorsque tout mon corps se fut complètement enfoncé, tout fut noir, je me débâtai espérant que ces ténèbres me laissent tranquille. Finalement, elles se dissipèrent et je me retrouvai sur un nouveau palier, toute haletante et terrifiée. C'est Sora qui me ramena à la réalité, en me demandant si j'allais bien parce j'étais fort pâle. Je le rassurai puis me relevai, la respiration saccadée. Je croisai les doigts pour que je n'eusse pas à renouveler de nouveau cette expérience, pour le moins traumatisante. Après avoir cassé un tonneau, une caisse et ouvert un coffre, la porte, jusque là fantôme, se matérialisa. Celle-ci s'ouvrit même si on ne l'avait pas touchée, libérant une lumière éblouissante qui me fit reculer d'un pas. Malgré tout, je suivis Sora qui contrairement à moi, s'avança vers la porte.

Le paysage changea alors du tout au tout, nous fûmes sur une île pour le moins paradisiaque. Il faisait chaud et ensoleillé, j'eus envie de m'affaler sur la plage quelques mètres plus loin. Malheureusement, la voix off m'interrompit dans mon petit moment de bonheur en annonçant que celle-ci voulait mieux nous connaître. Je me dirigeai vers Wakka tandis que mon compagnon commença à discuter avec Tidus.

"Salut, moi c'est Wakka, t'as peur de quoi? Demanda un garçon qui s'amusait avec un ballon bleu et blanc.

- D'oublier le passé. Soupirai-je en partant vers Tidus.

- C'est quoi ton rêve? Demanda un adolescent qui possédait une sorte de bâton rouge servant sans doute pour se battre.

- De retrouver mes meilleurs amis. Répondis-je mélancolique. Je le quittai ensuite pour la dernière question avec Selphie.

- Qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi? Questionna une fille portant une horrible robe jaune et possédant la même voix française que la voix off du Cd rom des Petits Poneys, la honte!

- Que tu changes de tenue parce que là, c'est moche. Déclarai-je simplement.

- Sympa, la nouvelle... Répliqua la blonde devenant tout à coup sèche.

- Tu es une fille qui aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière, et assez... spontanée quand à ce jeune garçon, il rêve d'explorer le monde, de se faire de nouveaux amis et a peur d'hésiter. Annonça la voix off s'immisçant dans nos conversations.

- Ca va, Mitsuki ? Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Dit Sora inquiet.

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées, je vais très bien. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi." Râlai-je, déjà irritée par ce rêve pour le moins barbant;

Puis nous fûmes téléportés au palier de la Belle aux bois dormants, je détruisis quelques Sans-Cœurs avec Sora, non sans difficultés, et en attendant l'apparition de la passerelle pour accéder au denier palier, je parlai à mon camarade de cette super ville qu'est Bruxelles avec la belle Atomium (monument) et le parc Mini Europe. Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir plus amplement ma présentation de la capitale de Belgique que de vitraux apparurent et formèrent une sorte de chemin. Je pris mon nouvel ami à part, lui expliquai brièvement qu'on avait un ennemi très puissant sur le palier au bout du chemin et lui exposai mon plan: «Quand je ferai diversion, tu l'attaqueras par derrière aussi longtemps que tu le pourras, quand je n'arriverai plus à combattre et là seulement tu devras m'aider, c'est compris?

- D'accord. Me répondit-il confiant. »

Nous courûmes donc au dernier palier mais le petit insouciant se plaça juste au centre de la tour, Darkside, un monstre noir de cinq ou six mètres de haut avec un trou béant à la place du cœur, sortit de l'ombre de mon ami. « Et mince il a oublié le plan, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au furet du bois joli, non mais sérieusement il va se faire tuer! »

J'eus juste le temps de l'empêcher de finir trancher en deux, je sentis alors une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule gauche. Je jetai un coup d'œil à celle-ci et contemplais le fluide vital qui coulait abondamment. Après avoir admiré ce morbide spectacle, je compris qu'on allait devoir finir ce combat avant que je n'aie perdu trop de sang. Sora se rendant ENFIN compte de la gravité de la situation, nous échangeâmes nos rôles avant qu'il n'y ait trop de problèmes et je me constatai que cela lui allait assez bien de jouer de l'appât. Le pauvre géant noir ne savait plus où donner de la tête, même si vaincre un monstre de cette taille en frappant ses mains était une tâche quasiment impossible. Heureusement, ce géant abaissa de temps en temps son énorme tête, ce qui nous permit de donner quelques coups d'épée et de bouclier en pleine face.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le Darkside commença à perdre l'équilibre, les ténèbres nous entourèrent si bien que nous n'arrivâmes même plus à bouger. Tout à coup, le colosse nous tomba dessus et je n'eus pas le temps d'attraper la main de Sora que je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

…

Je ne vis que l'obscurité inquiétante. Là, le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort (un méchant Sans-Cœur mais qui a encore une apparence humaine), un homme vouté, encapuchonné, dans un manteau brun, me tendis la main. Pourquoi ce sale type était là? Peut-être que j'avais été envoyée vers les ténèbres quand l'élu de la keyblade s'était réveillé (oui, ce gringalet était en plein rêve).

"Non, mais ça va pas la tête? ! Plutôt disparaître que de vous laisser mon corps! Criai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir refusé petite, je ne laisse jamais personne sortir vivant de mon domaine. Dommage, tu as des ténèbres pures que j'aurais bien voulu m'approprier, adieu. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Il m'attrapa soudain par le cou, me souleva de terre et commença à m'étrangler. Respirant avec difficulté, je me débattis mais rien n'y faisait au contraire l'étau se resserra encore plus. J'allai suffoquer quand elle apparut dans mes mains, la Keyblade, je n'avais jamais été aussi contente de la voir, puisant dans mes dernières forces, j'abattis mon arme sur son bras et fus libérée de cette douloureuse prise. Je me mis à courir comme une gazelle sans regarder en arrière, soudain je vis une porte avec une serrure. D'instinct, je braquai mon épée-clé, un jet de lumière en sortit et la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt je fonçai dans cette lumière tombant de je ne sais quelle hauteur, je vis un ciel étoilé et que je me rapprochai de mer puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience (encore? !).

* * *

><p>Petite mise à jour que les lecteurs restants apprécieront peut-être et commenteront, je l'espère.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas !

Raiting : K+, la raison est que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de choses morbides.

Pairing : Mitsuki est attirée par Riku(sans blague) à sens unique.

Dislaimer : Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka et tous les Sans-cœurs appartiennent à Square Enix, Mouche, le capitaine Crochet et Peter Pan reviennent à Disney. Seule Mitsuki me revient.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir réussi à bien retranscrire la personnalité de Crochet. S'il vous plaît si je renouvelle cet acte, signalez-le! Sinon, quand je fais des remarques, elles sont en gras.

07/04 _**Chapitre 3 : Coquillages, crustacés et étoiles**_

Je me réveillai sur une plage de sable fin, j'avais eu de la chance que ce ne fût pas une plage de cailloux. Je décidai de regarder où j'eusse atterris. Bon de un, il y avait un crabe accroché à mon épaule ensanglantée. Hein!

«AAAAAHHHHh, nom d'un chien ça fait mal! »

Bien réveillée, je fis un beau Home run avec le crabe vers l'océan.

_ Va voir à Athlantica si j'y suis et tant que t'y es rends visite à ton cousin Sébastien, saleté de crustacé! Criai-je à l'horizon.

_ Groooooaaaaaaaarrr.

Grâce à ce beau gargouillement, je me souvins que j'eusse faim et que la température ne fût pas trop élevée. Je remarquai alors un étrange fruit jaune en forme d'étoile, emporté par les vagues et que j'identifiai comme un fruit paopu.

**7 ans auparavant,...**

- Dites si vous pouviez aller dans un autre monde, qu'est-ce que vous feriez en premier, demanda ma meilleur amie, Sarah Leblanc, moi, j'essaierais de voir si les habitants sont plus rapides que moi à la course.

- Je tenterais de me faire de nouveaux amis et d'explorer tout l'endroit. Lança un très bon ami dont le souvenir est très flou aujourd'hui.

- Euh... On partageraient un fruit paopu comme ça même si on seraient séparés, on finiraient toujours par se retrouver, vu que nos destins seraient liés. Proposai-je timidement.

Mais tu as entièrement raison, souricette! Et après, on iraient tous mettre une raclette à Bowser*, armés de tartes à la crème! Ensuite, on iraient vérifier si Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas ensembles. Enfin, on captureraient des Magicarpes** afin de combattre Dark Vador! Dit Sarah en plein délire.

Nous éclatâmes de rire à cause de l'image de jeunes enfants frappant un boss avec des tartes à la crème, et parce que nous imaginâmes ces pauvres poissons se faire griller par des sabres lasers.

**Fin flash-back**

Une minute avec ça, je dus forcément être sur une des Destiny Islands **(je préfère le nom anglais**), plus précisément la seule qu'on pouvait visiter dans le premier jeu. Je fis donc le tour de l'île, apparemment Sora et compagnie n'étaient pas encore arrivés, en même temps le soleil venait de se lever, comme on était en été et vu la température il dut être vachement tôt. Je montai donc dans un cocotier sur une plate-forme simplement rattachée à l'île par un ponton et y fis une sieste. Vers le milieu de la journée, je fus réveillée par Sora qui avait frappé mon arbre avec son épée de bois, je tombai en arrière et atterris sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Zut ! Ce n'était pas prévu du tout ça, je voulus filer à l'anglaise mais je me cognai contre une rousse. Là encore, je ne sus pas pourquoi je tentai de m'enfuir. Pas de bol, quelqu'un me retins par l'épaule et mince en plus c'était celle-là qui fût en très mauvais état. Pliant sous la douleur, je tombai à genoux.

-Hé! Qui es-tu et comment es-tu arrivé ici? Questionna le garçon aux cheveux argentés, en me jetant un regard pas du tout chaleureux.

- Euh, … En fait, quand je me suis réveillée… J'avais atterris sur cette île mais je peux partir… Si je vous dérange. Bégayai-je parce qu'il me fît un peu peur.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais pourquoi tu as voulu t'enfuir? Demanda Sora inquiet.

- Ben quand je me suis réveillée, il n'y avait personne donc je pensai que cette île était déserte. Du coup, j'ai eu très peur quand je vous ai vus. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

- Mais pourquoi ton épaule gauche saigne autant ? Interrogea la fille aux cheveux rouges, inquiète.

- Ah, ça,... Euh… J'ai été attaquée avant d'arriver ici mais je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblaient mes assaillants. Déclarai-je tentant d'inventer un mensonge crédible.

- J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas suivie. Au fait, je m'appelle Riku. Dit un beau garçon aux cheveux mi-longs et argentés.

- Moi c'est Sora et elle c'est Kairi. Clama un jeune garçon avec des cheveux bruns en pétard, qui était plus accueillant que l'argenté, en montrant sa copine aux cheveux rouges qui me fit un grand sourire.

- Enchantée de te rencontrer. Ajouta l'intéressée.

- Euh,... Moi aussi, je m'appelle Mitsuki. Dis-je un peu timide.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question. Soupira Riku.

- Mais nom d'un chien! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été si effrayée si je savais comment rentrer chez moi ! Réfléchis ! Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui voyagent seuls sans rien sur eux ! Répliquai-je courroucée par son obstination qui me tapait sur les nerfs.

- Pff, laisse tomber de toute façon, je dois y aller. Salut! Maugréa l'argenté en s'en allant, Sora le suivit pour tenter de le calmer.

- C'est officiel! Je ne suis pas douée pour dire la vérité, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas trop mal pris. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kairi?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste un peu impatient vu qu'on ne devrait pas à tarder à partir de cette île.

- Je ne le comprends pas, c'est sympa ici. De plus, si vous partez, vous ne reverrez plus vos parents et vos amis, ils vont être tous très inquiets!

- En vérité, je ne suis pas originaire d'ici, je viens d'un autre monde tout comme toi et pour le voyage, je pense que tout le monde y a déjà réfléchi. D'ailleurs que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- J'aimerais bien vous accompagner mais je risque de ne pas être bien reçue par les garçons.

- Pas de problèmes, je vais arranger ça à condition que tu donnes un coup de mains pour terminer nos préparatifs! Tu n'as intérêt à ne pas avoir peur de te casser un ongle.

-Ca va, c'est pas du tout mon genre. La seule chose que tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à faire, c'est affronter quelqu'un à la course à ça, je suis vraiment trop nulle.

Kairi et Sora parvinrent finalement à convaincre Riku, je pus donc participer à leu expédition. Je fus envoyée chercher des provisions puis la rousse fit un bandage autour de ma blessure à l'épaule, même si je lui avais dit que ce fût bénin. Après m'être restaurée, pour ne pas m'ennuyer, je combattis Tidus, Wakka et Selfie, ce ne fut pas facile mais je réussis à aller jusqu'au niveau 5, je renonçai à combattre Riku car il était sûrement plus fort que moi et parce que j'eusse un petit faible pour lui. Je suis donc allée visiter la fameuse grotte avec la serrure de ce monde, j'en vins alors à me demander comment j'allais faire pour combattre par la suite. Vu qu'il était tard, je serai bien allé visiter l'île où mes amis habitaient mais ils ont refusé car leurs parents poseraient trop de questions en même temps ils avaient raison, il valait mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention. Comme leur départ était pour demain, ce serait cette nuit l'invasion des Sans-cœurs donc pour éviter de me faire accidentellement voler mon cœur, je me postai sur le toit de la cabane en bois près du ponton menant à l'île à l'arbre aux paopus, et me mis à contempler les étoiles. "Ah, mon monde est si loin et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est à porté de main. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, tout est allé trop rapidement. Papa! Pourquoi tout cela arrive-t-il, qu'ai-je fait pour en arriver là ? Maman ! Je t'en prie aide moi ! Gwen, Mathis, j'ai besoin de vous, s'il vous plaît, revenez..." Pensai-je en pleurant avant de m'endormir. Je fus en train de faire un cauchemar quand quelqu'un marcha sur mon ventre et me réveilla brutalement. Je me levai pour apercevoir Sora fuyant face à des ombres, des Sans-cœurs de base mais qu'on ne peut pas toucher avec une épée de bois.

**07/04** _**Chapitre 4 : éparpillés**_

Je maudis intérieurement ces bestioles qui me faisaient tourner en rond et que je n'arrivais pas à détruire. J'eus la désagréable impression d'être une lapine chassée par un troupeau de renards. En plus, je m'éloignai de mes nouveaux amis, je finis par me retrouver coincée à l'opposé de là où étaient Sora et Riku, avec au moins six Sans-cœurs sur le dos. L'un d'eux me sauta dessus et tenta de me prendre mon cœur, je me protégeai avec mes poings quand cette fichue Keyblade se décida enfin à apparaître dans ma main droite. Pourtant et heureusement, ce n'était pas chaîne royale, une Keyblade avec un porte-clés en forme de tête de Mickey, mais une que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, dont la lame était séparée en deux parties symétriques se terminant en forme de soleil, l'une noire et l'autre blanche, le manche, ressemblait à une étoile vachement simplifiée. Quant au porte-clés, c'était une étoile à neuf branches moitié noire, moitié bleu foncé. Je me sentis tout à coup aspirée vers une sphère de ténèbres géante, mes adversaires s'envolèrent comme des feuilles mortes sauf celui sur mon dos qui tentât de ne pas être emporté comme ses compagnons. Je m'accrochai rapidement à la rambarde de plate-forme où j'eusse rencontré Selphie, Wakka et les autres, tentant de ne pas être aspirée quand le Sans-cœur me griffa l'épaule gauche pour garder sa prise, sous le choc, je lâchai la seule chose me permettant de ne pas heurter cette boule de ténèbres. Je me maudis intérieurement et criai à cause de la bestiole qui s'était raccroché de justesse à mon pied droit, je le frappai nonchalamment avec mon autre jambe. Il me lâcha mais emporta ma chaussure. Je me rapprochai dangereusement de la sphère ténébreuse quand un portail apparût juste derrière moi, me propulsant au Pays imaginaire. J'y fis une entrée fracassante en tombant dans un arbre, ce qui m'assomma sur le coup.

**08/04, vers huit heures du matin**,

« - Purée! J'ai mal partout et j'ai une de ces faims! Bon sang! Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée chez moi ? "

Je me décidai à descendre de mon perchoir et regardai en bas, j'eus alors la frousse de ma vie en voyant à quelle hauteur je fus. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je réussis à mettre un pied à terre sans me casser quelque chose. "Forêt, profonde forêt, en sortir est une véritable plaie..." Murmurai-je en soupirant. Je commençai à descendre la pente de la colline sur laquelle je me trouvais. J'y allai tout doucement pour ne pas glisser, technique qui me permit d'éviter de dévaler la pente. Finalement après deux heures de balade forestière accompagnées de jurons, soupirs et de crises de nerf, je trouvai enfin un sentier qui me menât à une clairière où, par chance, il y eût une source d'eau. Je m'y désaltérai puis examinai les divers chemins qui se présentèrent à moi. Soit j'allais tout droit vers le campement des Indiens, ou bien je reprenais le chemin par lequel j'étais venue, celui de droite, dans l'autre sens. Toute fois, il restait encore celui de gauche. Je méditai encore sur la question quand j'entendis des bruits de pas venant de là d'où je venais. Je regardai aussitôt dans cette direction, intriguée, un bruit d'horloge s'en suivit ainsi qu'un cri. Je fus alors percutée par un homme grand, élancé, habillé de rouge, ayant de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés et portant une fine moustache. Ce monsieur possédait également un cochet à la place de sa main droite qui d'après mes souvenirs, avait été avalée par un crocodile. Sur le ventre, je maudis intérieurement cette fichue chance qui parfois me faisait vraiment défaut. Cet homme vêtu de rouge se releva épousseta son costume, il remarqua alors ma présence, eut l'air un peu surpris mais il le réprima aussitôt et fut très poli envers moi.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, excusez-moi de vous avoir ainsi bousculée tout à l'heure. J'étais quelque peu pressé. Veuillez me pardonner, je ne me suis même pas encore présenté, je suis le capitaine Crochet et voici mon plus fidèle matelot, Monsieur Mouche, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle ... Dit le dénommé Crochet, attendant que je lui donne mon nom.

- Je m'appelle Mitsuki Van De Broeck, je viens de Belgique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste perdue depuis plus de deux heures dans cette île gigantesque. Sinon à part ça, tout va bien. Déclarai-je ironiquement.

- Comment diable a-t-on pu oublier une aussi jeune enfant dans un endroit aussi dangereux? Vous avez été chanceuse de n'avoir croisé aucun Sans-cœur, autrement, vous n'auriez pas survécu longtemps. Scanda-t-il paraissant choqué.

- Maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer, c'est vrai, pour une fois, ma bonne étoile m'a souri. Pour arriver ici, disons que moi-même je n'aie rien compris, bah… Après tout, ce n'est pas grave ! L'important, maintenant c'est de retourner dans mon monde. Ajoutai-je en esquissant un mince sourire.

- Cela est très fâcheux mais je crains qu'il ne vous soit impossible de repartir chez vous ou même de quitter cette île.

- Oh non, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici pour le restant de mes jours ! J'en aurais marre au bout de trois jours, pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver ma vie d'avant… Râlai-je, ne supportant pas de n'être qu'un jouet du destin, j'aurais du garder mon calme et tenter d'appréhender la situation au lieu de craquer.

- Néanmoins, il y a peut-être une solution. Insista-t-il en me fixant avec un sourire mesquin. »

Je le regardai comme si on m'avait dit que Kairi et Sora eussent fait un double suicide. Troublée, j'hésitai à vouloir passer un marché avec ce pirate. Après tout, il avait déjà roulé plein de personnes dans la farine. Une de plus ne lui poserait pas de difficultés.

« - J'accepte de vous emmener sur mon navire à condition que vous me rendiez un petit service. Rien de bien difficile, je souhaite juste que vous trouviez un garçon nommé Peter Pan, il m'a volé un bien précieux puis l'a perdu entièrement. Vous comprenez des années de recherches intenses ruinées en quelques minutes ! Depuis, je poursuis ce chenapan mais il arrive toujours à m'échapper. Cependant vous pourriez m'aider, il vous suffirait de vous lier d'amitié avec lui de façon à ce que nous puissions lui tendre un piège et ainsi lui infliger un correction dont il se souviendra. Après tout, je ne ferais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Proposa Crochet.

- Bah, … Pourquoi pas ? Sauf que j'aie un petit problème, à moins que ce Peter Pan soit un véritable idiot, il remarquera tout de suite que je serai de mèche avec vous. Fis-je remarquer.

- Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai déjà un plan pour l'attirer jusqu'à vous. Répondit le pirate en me regardant bizarrement.

**Une demi-heure plus tard, vers dix heures et trente-cinq minutes du matin,…**

« - Je hais cet endroit et tout ce qui s'y rattache ! »Criai-je en me débattant dans mon sac de toile.

Non seulement, je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante mais je fus également dans l'incapacité d'invoquer ma Keyblade. Je fus littéralement dans le pétrin, immobilisée, je priai pour que leur plan ne fût pas de me jeter au crocodile. Un peu affolée, je tentai de trouver des indices sur l'endroit où j'aurais pu me trouver, ces tentatives me permirent juste de constater que je me trouvasse sur un bateau, probablement celui de Crochet, et qu'il y eût pas mal de monde autour de moi. J'entendis soudain un drôle de bruit ressemblant à celui d'une horloge, et celui-ci se rapprochai, provoquant une certaine panique dans mon esprit ainsi que dans celui du capitaine. On me souleva nonchalamment, je frappai dans le vide,complètement terrifiée mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Je fus lancée dans l'océan que j'heurtai avec violence, des voix me parvenaient mais j'étais trop occupé à essayer de sortir de ma prison pour m'en soucier. L'eau commença à pénétrer dans le sac, en même temps, je sentis qu'on me tirait vers la surface.

« - Dis donc Crochet, ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué !

- Comment ? Sois maudit Peter Pan ! Reviens te battre sale garnement ! Hurla Crochet en levant son sabre.

- Désolé vieux poisson pourri mais les filles d'abord ! Ricana le jeune garçon.

- Feu ! »

Après plusieurs minutes de vol, je pus finalement toucher le sol et mon sauveur ouvrit ce damné sac. Je me relevai d'un coup et me cognai avec force contre le menton de Peter Pan, nous fîmes rapidement connaissance. Ensuite, je fus obligée de faire un tour de l'île avec un rouquin joyeux et un fée blonde complètement jalouse, cramponnée au cou de Peter. Il me largua finalement juste au dessus de l'arbre aux pendus, plus précisément l'entrée toboggan. Je me retrouvai ainsi dans la cachette de Peter et des garçons perdus, le derrière en compote après ma descente et mon beau rebond sur le lit. Je maudis intérieurement ce monde pour la Xième fois et me remis sur mes jambes en me massant le coccyx. Je fus soudain assaillie par plusieurs enfants de treize à trois ans pressés par l'envie de jouer. Je fis apparaître ma Keyblade ce qui les calma un peu. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et m'affalai par terre, exténuée par les derniers évènements.

« Eh, Peter ! C'est qui cette fille ? Elle a l'air bizarre…

- Je m'appelle Mitsuki, je suis désolée de me taper l'incruste comme ça mais j'ai pas trop le choix.

- Pas grave, en échange, tu joueras avec nous et tu seras leur maman.

- D'accord ! J'ai juste une question : Que veux-tu dire par maman ?

**Bowser: grand méchant et pire ennemi de Mario, passe son temps à enlever la princesse Peach**

**Magicarpes: pokémons dont l'utilité avant le niveau vingt-six, c'est-à-dire quand ils évoluent en des monstres très puissants, reste encore à prouver, ils ressemblent à des grosses carpes rouges avec un aileron dorsal jaune.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas !**_

_**Raiting: **_13+ en raison d'injures

_**Pairing**_: actuellement grande mésentente entre Riku et Mitsuki, celle-ci le trouve lourd.

_**Disclaimer**_: Les garçons perdus, Peter Pan, Clochette, Mr Mouche, le capitaine Crochet et Maléfique appartiennent à Disney. Riku, Sora et Kairi sont sous la tutelle de Square Enix. Néanmoins, Mathis, Mitsuki, Marina, leur institutrice et les autres élèves qui sont intervenus sont sous ma responsabilité !

_**Note de l'auteur (Lire après le chapitre**_ _**!):**_ beaucoup de nouveaux personnages font une apparition en un chapitre, c'est violent pour moi. Certains referont une apparition dans l'histoire, d'autres pas. J'ai raccourci la partie sur le Pays Imaginaire, vu que ce monde est l'un de ceux que j'apprécie le moins en raison de ses zones, ses boss et du système de vol plané.

* * *

><p>0804 _**Chapitre 5 : Hello, strange girl !  
><strong>_  
>« Plus jamais je ne garderai de gosses même si j'arrivais à rentrer chez moi et à devenir étudiante. Je ne referais jamais ça, soupirai-je exténuée.»<p>

Jusqu'à minuit, j'avais du les occuper en leur racontant des histoires d'aventure. A la fin, ma gorge était plus sèche que le désert du Sahara et j'aurai pu m'endormir d'une minute à l'autre.

Tout à coup, j'entendis que quelqu'un m'appelât avec insistance mais je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur cette voix. Mes paupières me semblèrent de plus en plus lourdes, tous mes muscles se détendirent et mon esprit se vida de toutes pensées. Je m'affalai sur le sol et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je fus emportée par la mer du sommeil, troublée par les vagues de rêves, par les tempêtes de cauchemars et les disparitions brusques de dormeurs sortant de leur repos après un mauvais rêve. Cette voix revint me troubler et n'arrêta pas de crier mon nom. Alors une jeune fille me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf qu'elle eût des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux ambrés remplis d'espérance, apparut devant moi. J'eus pour réflexe de reculer de surprise, la personne en face de moi afficha un grand sourire et se mit à sauter dans tous les sens.

" J'y crois pas ! Tu m'as vue, m'as même entendue ! Je n'aurai plus besoin de parler dans le vide pour m'occuper! Adieu, journées perdues à essayer d'attirer ton attention ! Je suis si..., Si heureuse, sanglota-t-elle me venant me faire un gros câlin.

- Non mais ça va pas ? On ne se connait même pas ! Donc laisse-moi tranquille, hurlai-je en la repoussant, j'aimerais me reposer tranquillement !

- Méchante ! On ne parle pas à euh,... L'incarnation de ses ténèbres... Enfin, je crois, marmonna la jeune fille confuse en croisant les bras, bah,... Au moins, je ne suis plus seule...

- Une minute, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Comment de simples ténèbres pourraient-elles éprouver de la joie ou de la tristesse ? Et puis c'est juste un rêve, je vais sûrement me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout ça n'était que fadaises. Protestai-je convaincue que j'eusse raison.

- Vas-y ! Pose-moi n'importe quelle question ! Je dirais la vérité! Tu seras obligée de me croire alors que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Tu ne sauras jamais invoquer un couloir obscur même avec mes ténèbres, vu que tu n'es qu'une illusion, un mirage, une imposture !

- Espèce de sale menteuse ! Tu vas le payer ! Qu'un songe hein ? Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la colère ! Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux."

Je commençai alors à voir une aura de noirceur autour de chacune de nous deux. Mon cœur me fit alors horriblement mal, la douleur me réveilla et s'accentua. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Je tombai alors dans un couloir obscur, sombre comme une nuit sans lune, je criai, tendant ma main vers la lumière inaccessible. Mon dos percuta avec force le sol d'un endroit qui je n'arrivai pas à reconnaître du fait que je fusse concentrée davantage sur ma propre personne.

"Cassée, cassée ! J'avais raison et tu avais tort ! Nananère, se moqua-t-elle, tirant la langue, avant de se rendre compte de mon état. Ne meurt pas Mitsuki ! Sinon, ce sera la fin des haricots pour nous deux !

- Laisse-moi... Dormir tranquille, sale gamine... Je veux... Juste me... Reposer... Murmurai-je sentant tous mes muscles se détendre, la voix de cette peste devint de plus en plus incompréhensible. Ma vue se troubla et je plongeai dans un profond sommeil."

...

" Nom d'un Chocobo, je me suis encore perdu ! Saleté de château ! Me revoilà encore au point de départ, pourquoi cette sorcière ne m'a pas donné un plan ? Râla un jeune adolescent de quinze ans, ayant des cheveux argentés et un sens du goût vestimentaire à désirer, oui, c'est bien Riku."

Riku revint donc à nouveau aux chutes montantes, après avoir passé plus de quatre heures à chercher sa chambre dans cet endroit immense. Les Sans-Cœurs ne l'attaquaient plus de manière impulsive depuis que Maléfique leur avait ordonné. Bien sûr, ils répondaient quand le jeune garçon les éliminait pour s'entraîner.

Le ciel était moins rempli d'étoiles qu'auparavant à cause de la disparition de plusieurs mondes. Malgré, les évènements qui se produisaient, il restait là pour donner espoir à ceux qui ne croient plus au lendemain. Même si on a perdu des choses importantes, le soleil se lèvera et apportera sa lumière rassurante aux âmes peinées.

L'argenté remarqua alors une silhouette sur la plate-forme la plus basse, il s'en approcha en sautant sur les autres. Il faillit pousser un cri de surprise en découvrant la fille qu'il avait rencontré deux jours auparavant, évanouie. Riku se demanda comment elle avait pu arriver ici toute seule, avec un jour de décalage par rapport à la destruction des Iles du Destin. Le corps de Mitsuki était secoué par des spasmes et de tremblements, l'argenté tenta de la réveiller mais elle se replia sur elle-même, la respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée.

Riku prit alors la décision de la transporter jusqu'un endroit où il pourrait faire le point sur la situation. Il la prit dans ses bras et parcourut tout le chemin menant à l'entrée de la Forteresse Oubliée, tout en maudissant ces plates-formes qui lévitaient dans les airs. L'argenté se rendit ensuite à la salle de lecture, située après la grande porte d'entrée et un long couloir, c'était la première à droite en gros. Il déposa la jeune fille contre une étagère et essaya de nouveau de la tirer de son sommeil, sans succès. Mitsuki murmura quelque chose et une larme coula sur sa joue, l'argenté se rapprocha pour mieux entendre.

" Mathis... Marina... Ne partez pas, je vous en prie... J'ai besoin de vous... Sanglota-t-elle avec désespoir."

Ces paroles intéressèrent le jeune garçon qui désirait en savoir plus sur cette fille. Malheureusement, elle s'arrêta de parler et dormit plus profondément encore. Riku plongea également dans le sommeil mais passa une meilleure nuit que sa camarade.

...

" Regardez ! C'est squelette ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'Halloween, c'est le trente et un Octobre ! Se moqua un écolier aux cheveux carmin, aux yeux émeraude.

- Mais non, c'est juste la méchante reine qui a bu la potion pour vieillir ! Corrigea son jumeau, celui-ci avait un tempérament plus pos que son frère, provoquant l'hilarité de ses autres camarades.

- Attention, elle va encore cafarder comme l'autre fois ! Cette peste va de nouveau dire que c'est de notre faute, elle n'a qu'à être normale ! Ajouta leur cousine avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- Taisez-vous ! Si pour être normale, je dois être méchante alors je préfère rester seule ! Criai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Vas-y ! Pleure comme un bébé, de toute façon, tu seras toujours seule parce que tu es qu'une... Commença-t-elle lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure.

- Te mêle pas de ça, Mathis ! Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère et dis-lui qu'elle n'a rien à faire dans un atelier de menuiserie ! Cracha le plus provocateur des jumeaux, son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard rempli de haine. Il sentit alors qu'on le tirait par l'oreille, il poussa des petits cris.

- Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ? Ce sont ces chers jumeaux fauteurs de trouble ! Je vous avais prévenu si vous embêtiez encore Mitsuki, vous seriez privé de récréation. Vous allez vous excuser et passez le reste de la pause en salle de classe ! Décréta mon ancienne institutrice, de mauvaise humeur. La prochaine fois, viens me voir directement lorsqu'il y a des problèmes, Mitsuki. Sans Béatrice et l'intervention un peu trop violente de Mathis que je devrais punir, cela aurait pu dégénérer, remercie-les ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une autre élève ayant des cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval, portant des lunettes et au sourire malicieux"

La maîtresse tira les jumeaux et leur cousine vers les couloirs, me laissant seul avec les deux seuls élèves qui avaient osé s'interposer. J'aillai les remercier et m'en aller quand la blonde se planta devant moi et m'observa avec un regard attentif. Je lui demandai s'il y avait un problème mais elle ne répondit point.

" Bon, moi, c'est Béatrice mais appelle-moi Marina, c'est mon deuxième prénom et celui que j'aime le mieux. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je peux te surnommer souricette ? Questionna la dite Marina en s'appuyant sur mon épaule grâce à sa taille un peu supérieure à la mienne.

- Euh,... Oui. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Répondis-je un peu déstabilisée face à une fille qui avait autant la pêche.

- Mais non, c'est normal d'aider ses amis et puis j'ai décidé de t'apprendre à te défendre ! Faut pas te laisser faire par ces mini démons ! C'est comme lors d'une course si tes adversaires trichent, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter de courir pour autant ! Clama la blonde en me regardant très sérieusement.

- Tu sais... ton visage sera sûrement plus beau si tu souries... Ajouta plus bas le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, un peu rouge, en me tendant un mouchoir.

- Merci Mathis et Marina ! Dis-je en souriant à mes deux camarades, ce sourire était le début d'une amitié qui aurait pu durer très longtemps si il n'y avait pas eu cet accident"

...

Je repris connaissance avec la joie d'être encore en vie. J'examinai le décor autour de moi avec suspicion, me rappelant avoir vu un ciel étoilé avant de m'évanouir. Hors c'étaient des rangées d'étagères remplis d'ouvrages de toutes sortes qui se dévoilaient sous mes yeux. Je tournai alors la tête et remarquai que Riku était juste assis contre l'étagère de gauche. Il me jeta un regard sérieux ressemblant à celui d'un inspecteur de police avant un interrogatoire.

" Euh,... Comment ça va Riku ? Je vous avais pas vu la nuit de la tempête, je me demandais où vous étiez passés. Sora et Kairi sont avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je sans vraiment lui faire face.

- Faux. Tu es vraiment une mauvaise menteuse. Les deux autres ne sont pas là, quant à l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, tu poses des questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses, ai-je tort ? Je ne pense pas que cela plairait à Mathis ou même à Marina. Déclara l'argenté avec assurance, les derniers mots provoquant la mauvaise humeur de son interlocutrice.

- Je ne connais pas ces personnes pas plus que cet endroit ou celui où sont Sora et Kairi en ce moment. Je me suis retrouvée ici directement après la tempête sur l'île ! Défendis-je avec une pincée d'inquiétude dans ma voix que je n'arrivais pas à dissimuler, "Qu'avait-il appris sur mon passée ? Quelle partie ? Celle d'avant l'accident de Maman ou l'autre ?".

- Tu es de mèche avec les Sans-cœurs, tu es celle qui les a menés jusqu'à notre île. C'est toi qui a ouvert la porte dans la cachette secrète et puis s'est barrée toute seule, avoue ! Tu es la cause de la destruction de mon monde ! Accusa-t-il avec haine.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste une coïncidence ! Je n'ai jamais ouvert cette foutue porte ! Si tu veux savoir, je hais ces bestioles comme si on était chiens et chats ! J'étais même là la nuit de la catastrophe, je t'ai vu te laisser emporter par les ténèbres en laissant les deux autres parce que je tentais de ne pas me faire tuer à l'opposé de là où vous étiez ! Après, je me suis retrouvée pommée sur autre île après avoir été emportée par la boulle orange-violet géante ! J'ai du parcourir je ne sais combien de kilomètres en pleine forêt sous un soleil de plomb avant de trouver une source ! Ensuite, un satané pirate avec une voix super aigüe et son acolyte qui m'ont arnaquée en me promettant de me permettre de quitter l'endroit où j'étais ! J'ai faillit mourir bouffée par un crocodile de mer ! Puis j'ai du occuper des gosses pendant plus de douze heures toute seule ! Alors ne me rends pas coupable de crimes que je n'ai pas commis ! Enchaînai-je furieuse, faisant de grands gestes et finissant à bout de souffle.

- Si il faut à chaque fois te mettre en colère pour obtenir a vérité, je suis pas au bout de mes peines. Râla Riku ignorant ma critique sur son attitude par rapport aux ténèbres."

J'allais répliquer quand je vis une silhouette transparente apparaître derrière l'argenté et lui faire des oreilles de lapin, je dus me retenir de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mon compagnon. Il remarqua néanmoins un changement dans mon attitude et m'interrogea sur la cause de ce rire. Je fis une bourde et répondis que je trouvasse son pantalon bouffant tout à fait ridicule. Je m'en rendis compte trop tard, vexé, Riku sortit de la salle de lecture en claquant la porte si violemment que plusieurs livres tombèrent de leurs étagères.

" Waw ! Même moi, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, un jour, apprends-moi comment tu casses les gens. Ricana la fille de la nuit dernière.

- Retourne dans ma tête, sale peste ! Putain, comment j'ai réussi à devenir schizophrène***1**? Soupirai-je fatiguée.

- Je suis tes ténèbres, pas une deuxième personnalité alors que nous le veuillons ou non, toi et moi, c'est pour la vie. Au fait, tu peux m'appeler New Moon. Lança mes "ténèbres" en se laissant planer dans l'air, comme une feuille emportée par le vent."

Je me passai la main sur le visage, désespérée. Lâchée en plein milieu du monde du domaine de la lumière, ayant la plus grande concentration de Sans-cœurs, à part la Fin Du Monde, sans carte, avec plein de plaies risquant de s'infecter et une chaussure en moins, mais je n'avais cassé aucun miroir, moi***2**!

***1: **Le terme « schizophrénie », introduit initialement par Bleuler, signifie littéralement « esprit coupé », ou clivage. Associée à la fréquente représentation dans le cinéma anglo-saxon de personnages présentant des personnalités multiples, cette étymologie peut générer une confusion dans le grand public entre schizophrénie et trouble dissociatifavec personnalités multiples. **wikipedia**

*2: Selon certaines superstitions, casser un miroir porterait malchance de même que de voir un traverser un chat noir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas**_

_**Rating:**_13 et plus car il va y avoir du sang !

_**Pairing: **_euh,... Il n'y en a pas vraiment là, je pense.

_**Dislaimer: **_Maléfique, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Hadès et Philoctète appartiennent à Disney, les Sans-coeurs et la Keyblade sont la propriété de SE. Quant à Mitsuki, New Moon, Mathis et Marina sont sous ma responsabilité. La citation de fin est une référence à un anime génial, Code geass qui appartient à Clamp. Devinez à quel moment !

**08/04 **_**Chapitre 6: I wanna be at home  
><strong>_ _**(je voudrais être chez moi)**_

J'ouvris la porte de la bibliothèque mais la refermai aussitôt en découvrant plusieurs Sans-cœurs qui campaient devant la porte. J'hésitais grandement entre me frayer un chemin en perçant leurs rangs et détaler comme un lapin. New Moon m'observait avec attention comme si elle était en train de regarder sa série télé préférée. Ma préférence se porta sur la technique de la plus sensée pour moi, c'est-à-dire courir !

Je poussai de toutes mes forces sur la porte afin de pouvoir sortir. Dés qu'une ouverture assez large apparût, je fonçai dedans en donnant des coups de pieds de temps en temps, de sorte que j'eusse la possibilité de continuer ma route. Certains des ennemis ne réagirent pas tout de suite et restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger. Tandis que d'autres se lancèrent après moi, désirant me voler mon cœur.

Cependant, je n'étais pas une championne d'endurance et la distance me séparant de mes poursuivants diminua rapidement. Sans compter que d'autres Sans-cœurs apparussent au fur et à mesure que je traversasse les couloirs de ce labyrinthe.

Au bout de trois minutes, ils me rattrapèrent et un Rondouillard***1 **faillit me frapper avec son énorme poing. Celui-ci percuta avec force le mur de gauche, provoquant la chute de morceaux du plafond qui écrasèrent quelques ennemis au passage. Dans la pagaille, ils commencèrent à se battre entre eux, cela me sembla très bizarre. Néanmoins, j'en profitai et me dépêchai d'arriver jusqu'au prochain croisement. Je m'y arrêtai exténuée, les jambes tremblantes.

Je distinguai alors un trou dans le mur, assez grand pour que je puisse y ramper. Je m'y faufilai avec difficulté, je ne vis quasiment rien; aux croisements, je me cognai donc à chaque fois la tête contre les parois. Je dus même à certains moments monter vers le haut et à d'autres, glisser vers le bas.

Le soleil continua sa course au dehors, la moitié de celle-ci était déjà parcourue lorsque mon trou déboucha sur une salle sombre. Je distinguai à peine les reflets de vitraux au sol, ma vue était en partie obstruée par un pied assez étrange qui avait l'air d'être une partie d'un sac à patates. Cela me dit quelque chose, toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de l'identité de ce personnage.

Tout à coup, une idée surgit dans mon esprit: si j'étais bien à la Forteresse Oubliée, le seul endroit où j'aurais pu croiser cet individu fut la chapelle. Une myriade de souvenirs remonta alors à la surface, des bons comme des mauvais. Je dus réprimer un haut-le-cœur en me rappelant que ce sac fût rempli d'insectes. Mon corps se mit à trembler et une sueur froide commença à couler de mon front. Je fus complètement tétanisée, mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement comme si c'était pour la dernière fois. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce, mais j'avais l'air d'arriver à la fin de la conversation qui se trouvait être à propos d'Alice vu qu'ils eussent mentionné les princesses de cœur.

" Eh Maléfique ! Tu n'aurais pas laissé traîner un cadavre pas loin ? Demanda une voix masculine que je n'étais pas sûre de reconnaître, je frissonnai tout de même en apprenant que quelqu'un m'eût remarqué.

- Je suis désolé, Hadès. Les seules créatures que j'aurais pu tuer ici sont des Sans-cœurs et ceux-ci n'ont pas de sang. Je pencherais plutôt sur le fait qu'Oogie Boogie n'a pas pu s'empêcher de torturer quelqu'un chez lui avant de venir. Répondit une femme que je reconnus comme Maléfique.

- Ah, non, je me suis essuyé les mains cette fois ! Se défendis la personne qui me bloquait la vue en se dandinant.

- Il s'est sans doute essuyé sur son pantalon. Ricana une personne qui sembla être Jafar, cette phrase provoqua l'hilarité générale qui dura bien deux minutes tellement les méchants Disney rirent longtemps.

- Très drôle ! Ce n'est pas ça mais moi, j'ai un manoir à garder, à plus ! Lança le gros sac en disparaissant tout à coup dans un couloir obscur, me faisant par la même occasion une belle frayeur.

- Mes salutations, Maléfique ! Salua Jafar avant que je ne cesse d'entendre sa voix.

- A la prochaine !" Scanda une voix féminine que je reconnus comme celle d'Ursula.

Un silence pesant succéda à cette phrase, me communicant l'information que Maléfique fût désormais seule. Je me décidai à trouver une autre sortie quand mon ventre émit un gargouillement sonore pas du tout discret. Je me maudis intérieurement puis me rappelai que cet endroit résonnait aussi bien qu'un orgue. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, je tentai de reculer au maximum vers le fond du tunnel. Terrifiée, des images morbides assombrirent mes pensées.

" Petit intrus, sortiras-tu docilement de ce trou à rat ou devrais-je envoyer un Sans-cœur te chercher ? " Demanda Maléfique d'une voix pleine de malice, me posant un ultimatum.

Je choisis une troisième option, celle de tout simplement continuer mon chemin dans le dédale de galeries. Je fus néanmoins rassurée en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le trou. En rampant en arrière, je me heurtai soudain à un obstacle qui semblait vivant. Un Sans-Cœur avec un bec en forme de vrille sortit d'un trou tout juste creusé devant mon visage. Un cri sortit de ma bouche, en même temps, une douleur vive au niveau de mon pied doit me poussa à avancer vers la sortie pour que la bestiole derrière moi arrêtât de me meurtrir. Le Sans-cœur devant moi se fut vite replié dans sa petite tranchée en me voyant foncer dans sa direction.

En dehors de la galerie, je me rendis compte de mon énorme erreur et tournai la tête vers la sorcière qui me regardait avec une expression pour le moins effrayante. New Moon paniqua, elle me hurla dessus de prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Malgré tout, ses appels ne m'atteignirent point, à ce moment-là, mes muscles, non, mon corps entier ne désirait que se soumettre docilement et renoncer à se battre.

" _N'abandonne pas, Mitsuki ! Tu as oublié ce que tu as promis à Marina et à Mathis ? Si tu perds maintenant, on n'aura aucune chance de les revoir un jour !_" Cria mon « côté obscur » provoquant un déclic dans mon esprit, cette promesse que si le destin tentait de nous séparer, on lutterait contre la fatalité pour rester ensemble.

Un mince espoir résidait toujours dans ma tête, malgré la peur qui me taraudait, cet espoir me donna ce jour-là le courage de me relever face à cette femme et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je pris ensuite mes jambes à mon coup, non par peur mais car je voulais défier le destin. Remplie de l'arrogance enfantine de ceux qui pensent pouvoir faire changer le monde seuls, mes jambes me faisaient mal et mes nerfs tiraient la sonnette d'alarme. Cependant, j'étais tellement contente d'être en vie que rien n'arrivait à éclipser cette pensée.

New Moon m'encourageait et me regardait pleine d'admiration, un mur apparut soudain devant moi. Je ne sus l'éviter, je le pris donc de face et tombai sur les fesses. Un rire retentit derrière moi, un soupir m'échappa mais je continuai dans ma folie passagère. J'invoquai Dark Hope puis tentai une attaque circulaire vers la droite, manque de chance, la sorcière fut hors de portée de Keyblade. Mon adversaire se moqua de nouveau de moi, je courus vers elle. Après une frappe ascendante ratée, la sorcière répliqua en invoquant un Rondouillard qui me frappa avec son énorme poing, m'envoyant valser contre le mur. A moitié assommée, je crachai un peu de sang, mon arme avait été propulsée un peu plus loin. Le Sans-cœur s'approcha de moi, me dominant complètement. Il m'attrapa avec sa grosse main, m'étouffant presque, je me débattis sans succès.

" Une dernière volonté ? Questionna Maléfique qui arbora un sourire triomphant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne suis pas encore morte ! New Moon, un couloir s'il te plaît !" Lançai-je en faisant apparaître Dark Hope avec ma main de libre, pour la planter de toutes mes forces dans le bras de ce monstre. Par réflexe, celui-ci me lâcha et mon amie fit apparaître un couloir obscur juste en dessous de moi.

Je tombai pour la deuxième fois dans les ténèbres, mon cœur sembla comme s'arracher de ma poitrine, le souffle me manqua. Heureusement, je sortis rapidement de cet enfer pour atterrir sur un sol sablonneux. Le crépuscule teintait le paysage de reflets orangés, des torches éclairaient les endroits que le soleil avait dors et déjà privés de lumière. A la chaleur torride de la journée succédait la fraîcheur du soir, les grandes statues devant l'entrée du Colisée semblaient encore plus imposantes qu'en temps normal.

Mon pied commença à créer une petite flaque de sang. Je retirai ma chaussette gauche, désormais inutile et improvisai un bandage en déchirant la dite-chaussette. Dés que j'eusse terminé, New Moon me bombarda de félicitations et de compliments, ce qui fût pour le moins fatiguant. Elle termina néanmoins son monologue en pointant du doigt, avec une expression de terreur quelque chose derrière moi. Je levai mon arcade sourcilière en signe d'interrogation puis je vis une main bleue avec des doigts crochus. Un cri de terreur m'échappa et je fis un bond en avant.

" Eh, tout doux, ma grande ! Je viens te proposer un boulot à plein temps en Enfers ! Logis et nourriture compris ! Proposa le dieu des Enfers joyeusement, portant une tunique bleue en parfait accord avec sa peau, il avait une chevelure de feu bleu. Ce dieu posa sa main sur mon épaule et tendit un contrat devant mes yeux.

- Attendez ! Je viens à peine de frôler une mort brutale ! En plus, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver prise encore dans une toile d'araignée ! Allez demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! Refusai-je en repoussant le papier et en dégageant sa main, courroucée.

- Réfléchis, je t'offrirais même une place de choix aux Enfers. Un de mes employés s'est fait la malle, hier. Tu devras juste faire un peu de nettoyage à certains endroits, nourrir Cerbère et ... Commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompisse en brandissant Dark Hope pour qu'il se calme.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire: de un, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être femme de ménage; de deux, je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seule et de trois, on ne s'amuse pas à surgir derrière les gens comme ça ! M'énervai-je en lançant un regard noir à Hadès.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater ! Tu peux vérifier, il n'y a aucun autre logis à disposition dans les environs, je t'attendrai ici. Dit le dieu des Enfers en abaissant un peu mon arme avec son index.

- Évidemment que je vais en trouver un autre que le vôtre !" Marmonnai-je sur des charbons ardents.

...

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, à moitié déprimée par la société grecque. Ce bouc, Philoctète, ne m'avait même pas écouté, j'aurais voulu lui mettre un bon poing dans la figure. Soit disant parce que j'étais une gamine ! D'accord, j'étais un peu plus petite que Kairi à ce moment-là mais quand même !

Hadès était toujours là à attendre et ne fut nullement surpris de me voir revenir. New Moon, mise hors d'elle par les remarques discriminatoires de Phil, se calma aussitôt en remarquant que le dieu des Enfers. Mon double semblait avoir été traumatisée par ce méchant disney pour une raison inconnue. Elle se replia sur elle-même lorsque le dieu s'approcha de nous. Je commençai à être un peu préoccupée par son état, pendant quelques secondes, cette aura ténébreuse revint entourer chacune de nous.

Ce détail fut remarqué par Hadès qui me proposa cette fois d'être une de ces mercenaires et en échange, je recevrais un accès gratuit aux tournois, un logis, à manger et même une opportunité de m'aider à contrôler mes ténèbres. Je ne le crus point sur son truc à propos des ténèbres, je préférai plutôt en parler avec New Moon. Voyant plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, j'acceptai le marché sous l'œil ébahi de mon amie qui restât bouche bée. Le dieu remplit la paperasse puis nous téléporta dans une chambre inoccupée, il m'indiqua la localisation de la salle de bains, que les repas étaient servis par le monte-plat à neuf heure, douze heure et vingt et une heure.

Une fois seule avec New Moon, je remarquai qu'elle se fût accrochée à ma jambe. Je la repoussai nonchalamment mais ma jambe passa au travers de ma coéquipière. Elle émit un couinement, ensuite me fit jurer de ne plus jamais refaire ça car cela lui faisait mal. Je ne fis aucune remarque et lui demandai pourquoi elle eût si peur d'Hadès.

« _Non mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est un dieu, il pourrait nous réduire en cendres en un instant ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter son offre ? Demande-moi au moins mon avis !_Râla ma camarade, prête à s'enflammer.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré passer une nuit au clair de lune ? Pas de chance mais moi, je réfléchis ! J'avais pas envie de dormir à la belle étoile, ce n'est pas toi qui aurais subi le froid cette nuit ! Parce que tu n'es et ne seras jamais qu'un fantôme ! Criai-je plus en colère que jamais.

- _Espèce de sale peste ! Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être ainsi, j'aurais voulu que tu me remarques plus tôt, qu'on discutent de trucs banals ! Cependant, tu restais toujours sourde à mes appels... Alors si au lieu de nous battre, on faisait équipe, toutes les deux. Qui sait? On fera peut-être un bon duo. »_Proposa-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Acceptant ce pari insensé, je fis semblant de serrer sa main impalpable en soupirant. Bien que je gardasse énormément de rancœur en moi, je décidai de la garder pour ceux qui la méritaient vraiment comme Maléfique et les autres personnes qui avaient attenté à notre vie. Après plusieurs minutes de consultations sur nos projets futurs qui n'aboutirent à rien d'objectif, nous entendîmes un cri suraiguë qui manqua de nous percer les tympans, je regardai dans la direction du monte-plat et vis une assiette contenant de la salade d'épeautre. Affamée, je saisis l'assiette et les couverts, ne voulant pas que le monte-plat reparte avec mon dîner. Une note posée sur mon ma nourriture attira alors mon attention.

« Ne laissez pas le monte-plat retomber ou pas de petit-déjeuner ! »

Un frisson me parcourut, je jetai un regard à l'endroit où se situait le plateau mais celui-ci était déjà redescendu en cuisine. Un juron sortit de ma bouche et de celle de New Moon au même moment, je souris, décidément, on se ressemblait beaucoup. Après avoir mangé le contenu de mon assiette qui fut délicieux, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en chantonnant « Il en faut peu pour être heureux. ».

Une fois, propre et mes dents brossées, je m'effondrai sur le lit dont le matelas me fit mal en atterrissant dessus, tellement il était dur. J'eus la respiration coupée pendant une seconde, puis je grimaçai en me massant le os. Le lit confortable serait pour une autre fois, allongée sous les couvertures, ma tête soutenue par mon bras dans une position de détente, je regardai New Moon qui me fixait étrangement.

« Il y a un problème, New Moon ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas me moquer sauf si c'est vraiment ridicule.

- _Tu es chanceuse, des fois, j'aimerais être à ta place, pouvoir sentir le sable humide venir se coincer entre mes doigts de pied, le vent souffler dans mes cheveux. Faire des choses stupides, du genre voir si j'ai mal en approchant ma main d'une flamme ou bien même plonger ma main dans l'eau puis la regarder ruisseler le long de ma peau._ Avoua mon amie en se grattant le haut du crâne, détournant son regard rempli d'étoiles du mien.

- Bah,... Ce n'est pas que je sois contre mais je crois que c'est... Commençai-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompît brusquement.

- _Impossible, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais ma leçon, je ne suis pas du genre à te tuer pour prendre ta place. Je ne m'appelle pas Vanilla, moi !_ Se défendit-elle, souriant avec fierté.

- C'est Vanitas, lui au moins, il ne s'est jamais goinfré de chocolat. Je suis sûre que tu m'avais influencé le jour de la fête de l'école en première primaire(CP en France), tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire de manger cette énorme part de gâteau au chocolat alors que je voulais une portion de tarte à la crème !

- _Ah, ouais, je m'en souviens, sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu allais la prendre ! C'était une vrai surprise pour moi et un bon mal de ventre pour toi ! Il y avait également ce pot de colle, Julien, qui te tournait tout le temps autour, c'était trop drôle ! Comme la façon dont tu lui as fait un râteau, c'était splendide !_ Complimenta mon amie joyeuse.

- J'ai juste dit le fond de ma pensée et puis j'avais que quatre ans. En fin de compte, maintenant, ils font tous partie de mon passé et non plus de mon présent... Soupirai-je exténuée, voulant seulement être plongée dans un profond sommeil.

- _Tu continues néanmoins de rêver de retrouver Mathis et Marina... Je doute que nous les revoyons un jour, pardon... Cette chaleur qui se dégageait de vous, j'aurais tant voulu la sentir. Tu me promets de ne pas me laisser tomber, hein, grande sœur ?_ Demanda New Moon en me regardant avec une tête de chien battu.

- Ce que tu es une gamine vraiment, allez pourquoi pas. Je fais le serment de ne jamais tenter de me débarrasser de toi, de rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin, de ne pas penser uniquement à moi et de jamais te traiter comme un chien. Ça te va ?

_- Ouais, pareil pour moi ! »_ Confirma la jeune fille, ses yeux reflétant sa bonne humeur.

Nous nous couchâmes ensuite, emplies d'espoir pour le lendemain. Qui sait après tout ce qui pourrait arriver, le soleil se lèvera malgré la peine et la douleur éprouvée par ceux d'en dessous.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas**_

**_Rating_**:

13 et +, car c'est un peu morbide.

_**Pairing**_: aucun...

_**Disclaimer**_: Hadès, Hercules, Philoctète, Donald, Dingo et le garçon au frisbee appartiennent à Disney. Sora, Riku et Kairi sont sous le tutelle de Square Enix. Mitsuki et New Moon sont à moi !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 7 : Orage à l'horizon<span>_

Je me réveillai en sursaut vers six heures du matin, victime d'un cauchemar dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. New Moon toujours endormie, je m'habillai en prenant mes vêtements qui présentaient certes des taches de sang par endroits mais ce fut le cadet de mes soucis. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortis de ma chambre, j'étais fin prête pour une dure journée d'entraînement ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Un problème épineux se posa alors à moi, je ne sus absolument pas où je me fusse trouvée dans les enfers. Je partis donc vers la gauche dans l'espoir de retrouver un endroit m'aurait été familier.

Après deux heures de marche à pied, j'atteignis enfin l'entrée des enfers. Il restait cependant un grand escalier à monter pour rejoindre la surface. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, enfin à l'air libre, je poussai un cri de triomphe éreintée par cette pénible ascension. New Moon me félicita en ajoutant qu'elle aurait utilisé un couloir obscur, elle ! Je lui répondit d'un ton cinglant que je tînt pas à finir en Sans-cœur, celle-ci objecta qu'il n'y eût aucun risque si j'étais assez forte. Une étincelle de colère s'alluma dans mes yeux, la discussion s'arrêta là même si ma coéquipière avait l'air de se demander pourquoi j'eusse l'air contrarié.

Le soleil m'assaillait déjà de sa chaleur oppressante, me faisant regretter de ne pas être restée sous Terre. La température devait déjà être proche des vingt-huit degrés Celsius, l'entrée du Colisée était aussi vide qu'une pièce d'une maison après un déménagement. Pas une brise ne daignait me rafraîchir ou faire voleter mes mèches rebelles.

Devant l'entrée du vestibule, je me souvins que je n'avais pas de ticket d'entrée. Je criai après Hadès afin que celui-ci montrât le bout de son nez. Il apparut dans la seconde qui suivît, me donna mon pass, me taquina sur mon âge puis partit dans un nuage de fumée. Encore un qui avait vu trop de films avec des ninjas, m'étais-je dit.

Je fus extrêmement heureuse de ne pas croiser ce vieux bouc de Phil. Aucun autre obstacle ne se posa à ma participation à cet événement sportif, mise à part le dieu s'occupant des inscriptions, un certain Arès qui me dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'atelier de couture ici. Je retins un juron et brandis mon pass, exaspérée. Le dieu de la guerre l'examina puis m'annonça en s'étirant qu'il m'avait inscrite à la coupe des bleus en entraînement, l'envie de lui clouer le bec commença à germer dans mon esprit. Cette idée n'aboutit cependant pas, je dus donc patienter dans les vestiaires en attendant le début du tournoi.

Une bonne heure passa durant laquelle j'eusse tenté de me trouver un style de combat. Je regrettai amèrement de ne connaître aucun sort, cela m'aurait été utile en cas de blessures ou contre des adversaires combattant au corps-à-corps. J'étais en pleine réflexion, assise sur un banc, fixant le sol comme si il renfermait tout les secrets de l'univers.

Quand soudain, je vis arriver une jeune garçon avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés, ayant l'air d'être proche de la vingtaine, celui-ci semblait prêt à se lancer dans un long monologue en remarquant les tâches de sang à la surface de ma tenue. Je m'intéressai à son équipement hellénistique*: des sandales, de belles épaulettes, une belle cuirasse en bronze. Le nouveau venu portait en guise de bas une sorte de jupe munie de protections. Sans oublier le célèbre casque à crête de coq, son épée attira rapidement mon attention par les quelques joyaux incrustés dans le fourreau et à la surface de la lame.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais ce vestiaire est réservé aux participants aux tournois, les gradins, c'était la première à droite. Si on te retrouve ici, tu seras exécutée pour avoir osé pénétrer dans le stade. Dit sévèrement, le jeune homme avec un regard de pitié.

- En tant que représentante de la gente féminine, je participerait à ce tournoi que tu le veuilles ou non, alors vas embêter quelqu'un d'autre, lâchai-je un peu désespérée que toutes les personnes de cet endroit m'eussent considérée comme une gamine, pitié, Hylia ! Faites que le tournoi commence bientôt !

- Comment une simple esclave aurait-elle pu s'inscrire à cet événement ? Quel outrage aux dieux tu commets par ton impure présence en ces lieux ! Si seulement, tu pouvais être jugée à Athènes, que dis-je ? Nous sommes dans le domaine des dieux, il revient à eux de te donner le châtiment divin ! J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir... Commença le blondinet qui n'aurait pas stopper son sermon si je ne l'avais pas interrompu.

- Le silence est très relaxant, tu sais... Une idée fantastique m'est venue à l'esprit: je t'ignore et tu m'ignores ! Et par pitié, épargne-moi tes envies meurtrières, j'aimerais garder mon énergie pour les réels combats. Déclarai-je, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui me gênait.

- Tu oses me tutoyer ! Tes anciens maîtres ne t'ont donc rien appris, sois soumise et docile comme une esclave doit l'être ou alors je serais obligé de souiller ma belle lame de ton sang impur, menaça le jeune homme en se plantant devant moi, même les vautours ne voudront pas se repaître de ton cadavre. »

Mon regard se fixa alors sur quelqu'un se trouvant derrière le blondinet, un grand homme roux avec une forte musculature, Hercules. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, les choses allaient commencer à devenir intéressantes. New Moon tentait de frapper l'adolescent mais celle-ci passait à chaque fois au travers, ce qui me fît bien rire. Ce jeune homme s'aperçut alors que quelqu'un le regardait de haut, il se retourna et resta stupéfait devant le plus grand héros de toute de la Grèce. Hercules demanda à l'adolescent si ils ne s'étaient pas croisés avant, je me souvins alors de l'identité du blondinet, c'était le garçon au disque qui avait refusé de laisser Hercules jouer avec lui et son groupe d'amis. Ce qui avait accidentellement provoqué l'effondrement d'un boutique et de plusieurs colonnes de la place.

Je me mis à rire en voyant l'expression effrayé du blondinet. Hercules me demanda alors la raison de ma présence en ces lieux sans aucune remarque discriminatoire, je répondis que j'avais l'autorisation de participer aux jeux. J'ajoutai qu'il ne devait pas se fier à mon apparence car celle-ci pouvait être trompeuse. Le héros me souhaita la bienvenue au Colisée et me questionna sur l'endroit d'où je venais et mes capacités. Je montrai ma Keyblade noir et blanche en guise de réponse à la dernière question, laissant l'autre en suspens.

« Tu es une amie de Sora, n'est-ce pas ? Devina le héros en montrant Dark Hope du doigt.

- On peut dire ça. Il n'a pas trop causé de problèmes ? Répondis-je vaguement.

- Non pas du tout, il a juste participé aux éliminatoires puis est reparti chercher ses amis.

- Merci, en passant, quand le tournoi va-t-il enfin commencer ? Soupirai-je impatiente.

- Attends, je vais m'arranger avec Phil, mon entraîneur pour qu'il te fasse passer directement aux coupes plus sérieuses, proposa Hercules, comme ça tu n'aura pas à patienter jusqu'à demain.

- Une minute, la coupe des bleus, c'était pour demain ! Maudit Arès, il m'a eu sur ce coup-là, grognai-je en observant monsieur muscles partir en courant, j'aimerais savoir où en sont Sora, Donald et Dingo.

- _Dis donc, on a de la chance que musclor soit passé par ici ? Sinon l'autre idiot et toi, vous auriez fini par vous entre-tuer. Je parie que Riku est toujours perdu dans la Forteresse Oubliée. Au moins, on n'aura pas à supporter son horrible goût vestimentaire ! _Clama New Moon, folle de joie.- Mouais... Il n'empêche que sans lui, je me serais probablement faite voler mon cœur pendant la nuit par ces sales rats. Répliquai-je en parlant tout bas afin que le blondinet ne m'eusse pas entendu.

- _J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué comment ces bestioles étaient stupides ! On n'a même plus besoin de les attaquer, elles se massacrent mutuellement ! Cela aurait mérité de se retrouver dans le livre des records dans la catégorie idiotie !_

- Si tu le dis, une chose est sûr: je déteste les Rondouillards et les sorcières avec des cornes et la peau verte. Tiens ! Revoilà le héros de service ! »Murmurai-je, remarquant le retour de Hercules qui était décidément très rapide.

Après avoir rempli plusieurs paperasses, fait plusieurs séries de pompes et d'abdominaux, couru pendant deux heures autour d'une arène en rénovation, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, je fus littéralement morte de fatigue. New Moon n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Un profond regret de ne pas avoir voulu attendre le lendemain me taraudait quand Phil débarqua et m'annonça que le tournoi commençait dans cinq minutes. Je fus parcourue de frissons en entendant ces paroles. Décidément, le destin ne se penchait pas du bon côté de la balance, mon entraîner me donna quelque conseils de dernière minute et Hercules me souhaita bonne chance. Quant à New Moon avec un sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci m'ordonna de ne pas mourir.

Dans l'arène, mes premiers adversaires apparurent dés que je mis un pieds dans l'espace carré. Deux Sans-cœurs pirates volants et un Rondouillard, en résumé, un combat qui s'annonçait épique ou pas. Je pris la décision de d'abord régler leur compte aux bestioles volantes. Trois bonnes minutes passèrent avant que je puisse en détruire un, l'autre m'attrapa par la capuche. Il s'éleva ensuite dans le ciel puis me lança avec force contre un des piliers. Je gémis de douleur en retombant sur le sol, furieuse, je lança ma Keyblade sur cet ennemi. Néanmoins, mon arme heurta la petite tête du Rondouillard à trois mètres sur la droite qui commença à me poursuivre.

« _Mitsuki, monte sur le dos de l'Hydre ! Euh... non, ouvre un couloir en dessous de ce gros balourd pour qu'il atterrisse sur le machin avec des ailes !_Cria New Moon stressée.

- Bonne idée mais je sais pas ouvrir ces portails ! C'est toi qui arrives à le faire, pas moi ! Répliquai-je en sautant sur la gauche pour éviter un magistral coup de poing.

- _Mais si ! Il suffit que tu te concentres, si je peux, pourquoi pas toi ?_Argumenta mon amie aux cheveux noir de jais énervée par mon incapacité.

- Bien sûr ! Essaies de rester concentrée alors que tu es pourchassée par un Rondouillard et un Pirate Volant, je t'assure que c'est un jeu d'enfant ! Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » Acceptai-je à contrecœur, me retournant face à mes adversaires.

Le Rondouillard s'arrêta devant moi, le Pirate volant buta contre le dos de son compagnon en tentant de me pêcher au vol. Je fermai les yeux, imaginai un portail apparaître sous le mastodonte puis l'arrivée juste au-dessus de son partenaire. Je rouvris mes paupières et levai ma main avec un sourire de victoire, cependant mon couloir obscur ne se matérialisa pas. Je fis un nouvel essai, le seul résultat fut une toute petite boule de ténèbres qui se dispersa rapidement.

Une idée géniale traversa alors mon esprit, celle de courir et espérer que ces créatures se fussent épuisées pour que je puisse les achever comme une lâche. Toutefois, New Moon me téléporta sur la tête du mastodonte. Ensuite afin de ne pas retomber, j'encerclai sa tête avec mes jambes. Assise derrière la nuque du Rondouillard qui commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, je repoussais le Pirate volant quand celui-ci n'était pas envoyé à dix mètres par un coup de poing accidentel de son camarade. Ce dernier désirait me faire descendre de mon perchoir par la force mais ses mains finissaient écorchés par Dark Hope, le rendant encore plus furieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Pirate volant s'évapora et j'en profitai pour frapper la tête du Rondouillard avec mon arme, le crâne du mastodonte finit par se fracturer. L'ennemi disparut de la même manière que son compagnon, me contraignant à un atterrissage sur les fesses. Je m'effondrai, exténuée mais contente d'être en vie.

Phil débarqua alors me demandant si j'allais bien, je l'ignorai et demandai si je ne pouvais pas piquer un somme avant le prochain tour. Le satyre acquiesça, il ajouta cependant que je devrais le faire dans les vestiaires. En bref, n'importe où sauf l'endroit où je me trouvais, je me relevai chancelante, me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'arène en zigzaguant.

Sur la route, je rencontrai par mégarde Sora, Donald et Dingo qui se dirigeaient dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Le hérisson fut très surpris de me voir, il m'assaillit de questions auxquelles je répondis de manière évasive. Un gargouillement sonore venant de mon ventre se fit entendre, me sauvant la mise car je me serais effondrée à cause de la fatigue d'une seconde à l'autre. Le trio éclata de rire, j'en profitai pour user de mes dernières forces dans le but de rejoindre l'entrée du Colisée aussi rapidement que mes jambes me le permettaient.

« _Hé, Mitsuki ! Le tournoi n'est pas encore terminé ! Allez, courage !_Râla New Moon en essayant de me tirer vers l'arène mais me passai au travers à chaque fois.

- Nan, je suis trop crevée. On verra demain pour le reste. Répliquai-je simplement.

- _Mais Sora ne sera plus là demain ! Comment comptes-tu voyager ? Tu n'es pas assez forte pour endurer un couloir obscur supplémentaire, la téléportation et le combat t'ont trop épuisée ! Si je revois Hadès encore une fois, je vais faire une crise cardiaque !_Se plaignit mon amie aux cheveux noir de jais.

- Bah, je m'entraînerais à utiliser ces machins demain, pour le moment... crumidum, ce dieu de la mort est déjà là à nous attendre. Dis-je un peu déprimée d'être aussi prévisible.

- Tu m'as surpris gamine, j'avais parié sur ta défaite. Bienvenu au club des méchants ! Me félicita-il, son bras entourant mes épaules.

- Sympa, à part ça, vous ne pourriez pas me téléporter dans ma chambre ? » Questionnai-je prête à le supplier à genoux si il le fallait.

Ma demande fut exécutée, je me retrouvais ainsi de nouveau seule avec New Moon dans ma chambre. Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'affalai sur le lit. En moins de dix secondes, la fatigue eut raison de moi et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Un cri perçant me réveilla brutalement vers neuf heure du soir, me faisant tomber du lit. De mauvaise humeur, je pris mon repas en faisant attention à ne pas laisser descendre le remonte-plat avant que je n'eusse fini de manger. Pour cela, je le bloquai avec le levier prévu à cet effet.

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien jusqu'au moment où ma camarade aux cheveux noir de jais me proposa de m'entraîner à utiliser les couloirs obscurs. Je lui lançai un regard rempli d'étonnement et d'incrédulité. Elle me donna bon nombre d'arguments dans le but de me convaincre, cependant je restai hésitante. De tels essais auraient pu me coûter la vie et celle de New Moon par la même occasion. Toutefois, mon subconscient m'incita à m'avancer sur cette voie dangereuse.

J'acceptai finalement de tenter ma chance. La noiraude me conseilla de me concentrer sur quelque chose de négatif afin d'attirer les ténèbres à moi. Cela ne fut pas difficile, je me mis donc à penser à Maléfique en train d'agoniser. Après, je fixai un point devant moi et imaginai un portail vers la Forteresse Oubliée. Au début, je n'eus que de la fumée noirâtre mais petit à petit, celle-ci augmenta de volume. Si bien qu'au vingt-septième essai, je réussis à ouvrir un couloir obscur assez grand pour faire passer ma main dedans.

Folle de joie, je refermai mon étroit portail pour en recréer un autre. Ce petit manège continua une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que mon passage fut aussi haut qu'une porte normale, une jeune homme aux cheveux argentés arriva alors par mon couloir obscur.

« Nom d'un Chocobo ! C'est pas bientôt fini, j'aimerais dormir, moi ! Cria Riku avec des cernes assez marquées puis me regarda avec confusion.

- Euh... Salut ! Quoi de neuf, docteur ? Je te conseille de te reposer durant la nuit, tu sais ça te rendrait plus aimable... d'ailleurs quand tu repartiras, souhaite mille et une souffrances à Maléfique de ma part ! Lançai-je en tentant de le faire débarrasser le plancher mais l'argenté ne se laissa pas faire.

- Pas la peine de te fatiguer pour rien, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille avant que tu ne m''aies donné des explications. Tu n'es pas assez musclée pour me faire partir, même Kairi est plus forte que toi physiquement. Se moqua-t-il en me regardant de haut.

- Puis-je m'entraîner à invoquer des couloirs obscurs sans que tu viennes me pourrir la journée ? Ou suis-je obligée de critiquer tes goûts vestimentaires pour que tu me fiches la paix ? Questionnai-je, énervée mais voulant prendre du repos.

- Est-ce si dur pour toi de me donner des réponses ? Préfères-tu que l'on règle ça avec les armes, demanda l'argenté en faisant apparaître son épée, mais peut-être que tu ne sais pas te battre ?

- Ok, tu as gagné. Je vais répondre à tes questions mais que ça aille vite, je veux aller me coucher. » Râlai-je en baillant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas  
><strong>

**pairing:** no one**  
><strong>

**Dislaimer**: l'idée des galleries souterraines vient de moi, le reste appartient à SE et à Disney. Mitsuki est sous ma tutelle, tout comme Mathis et Marina et New Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>0804 **_**Chapitre 6: I wanna be at home  
><strong>_ _**(je voudrais être chez moi)**_

J'ouvris la porte de la bibliothèque mais la refermai aussitôt en découvrant plusieurs Sans-cœurs qui campaient devant la porte. J'hésitais grandement entre me frayer un chemin en perçant leurs rangs ou détaler comme un lapin. New Moon m'observait avec attention comme si elle était en train de regarder sa série télé préférée. Ma préférence se porta sur la technique de la plus sensée pour moi, c'est-à-dire courir !

Je poussai de toutes mes forces sur la porte afin de pouvoir sortir. Dés qu'une ouverture assez large apparût, je fonçai dedans en donnant des coups de pieds de temps en temps, de sorte que j'eusse la possibilité de continuer ma route. Certains des ennemis ne réagirent pas tout de suite et restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger. Tandis que d'autres se lancèrent après moi, désirant me voler mon cœur.

Cependant, je n'étais pas une championne d'endurance et la distance me séparant de mes poursuivants diminua rapidement. Sans compter que d'autres Sans-cœurs apparussent au fur et à mesure que je traversasse les couloirs de ce labyrinthe. Au bout de trois minutes, ils me rattrapèrent et un Rondouillard***1 **faillit me frapper avec son énorme poing. Celui-ci percuta avec force le mur de gauche, provoquant la chute de morceaux du plafond qui écrasèrent quelques un de ses camarades au passage. Dans la pagaille, ils commencèrent à se battre entre eux, cela me sembla très bizarre. Néanmoins, j'en profitai et me dépêchai d'arriver jusqu'au prochain croisement. Je m'y arrêtai exténuée, les jambes tremblantes.

Je distinguai alors un trou dans le mur, assez grand pour que je puisse y ramper. Je m'y faufilai avec difficulté, je ne vis quasiment rien; aux croisements, je me cognai donc à chaque fois la tête contre les parois. Je dus même à certains moments monter vers le haut et à d'autres, glisser vers le bas. Le soleil continua sa course au dehors, la moitié de celle-ci était déjà parcourue lorsque mon trou déboucha sur une salle sombre. Je distinguai à peine les reflets de vitraux au sol, ma vue était en partie obstruée par un pied assez étrange qui avait l'air d'être une partie d'un sac à patates. Cela me dit quelque chose, toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de l'identité de ce personnage.

Tout à coup, une idée surgit dans mon esprit: si j'étais bien à la Forteresse Oubliée, le seul endroit où j'aurais pu croiser cet individu fut la chapelle. Une myriade de souvenirs remonta alors à la surface, des bons comme des mauvais. Je dus réprimer un haut-le-cœur en me rappelant que ce sac fût rempli d'insectes. Mon corps se mit à trembler et une sueur froide commença à couler de mon front. Je fus complètement tétanisée, mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement comme si c'était pour la dernière fois. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce, mais j'avais l'air d'arriver à la fin de la conversation qui se trouvait être à propos d'Alice vu qu'ils eussent mentionné les princesses de cœur.

" Eh Maléfique ! Tu n'aurais pas laissé traîner un cadavre pas loin ? Demanda une voix masculine que je n'étais pas sûre de reconnaître, je frissonnai tout de même en apprenant que quelqu'un m'eût remarqué.

- Je suis désolé, Hadès. Les seules créatures que j'aurais pu tuer ici sont des Sans-cœurs et ceux-ci n'ont pas de sang. Je pencherais plutôt sur le fait qu'Oogie Boogie n'a pas pu s'empêcher de torturer quelqu'un chez lui avant de venir. Répondit une femme que je reconnus comme Maléfique.

- Ah, non, je me suis essuyé les mains cette fois ! Se défendis la personne qui me bloquait la vue en se dandinant.

- Il s'est sans doute essuyé sur son pantalon. Ricana une personne qui sembla être Jafar, cette phrase provoqua l'hilarité générale qui dura bien deux minutes tellement les méchants Disney rirent longtemps.

- Très drôle ! Ce n'est pas ça mais moi, j'ai un manoir à garder, à plus ! Lança le gros sac en disparaissant tout à coup dans un couloir obscur, me faisant par la même occasion une belle frayeur.

- Mes salutations, Maléfique ! Salua Jafar avant que je ne cesse d'entendre sa voix.

- A la prochaine !" Scanda une voix féminine que je reconnus comme celle d'Ursula.

Un silence pesant succéda à cette phrase, me communicant l'information que Maléfique fût désormais seule. Je me décidai à trouver une autre sortie quand mon ventre émit un gargouillement sonore pas du tout discret. Je me maudis intérieurement puis me rappelai que cet endroit résonnait aussi bien qu'un orgue. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, je tentai de reculer au maximum vers le fond du tunnel. Terrifiée, des images morbides assombrirent mes pensées.

" Petit intrus, sortiras-tu docilement de ce trou à rat ou devrais-je envoyer un Sans-cœur te chercher ? " Demanda Maléfique d'une voix pleine de malice, me posant un ultimatum.

Je choisis une troisième option, celle de tout simplement continuer mon chemin dans le dédale de galeries. Je fus néanmoins rassurée en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le trou. En rampant en arrière, je me heurtai soudain à un obstacle qui semblait vivant. Un Sans-Cœur avec un bec en forme de vrille sortit d'un trou tout juste creusé devant mon visage. Un cri sortit de ma bouche, en même temps, une douleur vive au niveau de mon pied doit me poussa à avancer vers la sortie pour que la bestiole derrière moi arrêtât de me meurtrir. Le Sans-cœur devant moi se fut vite replié dans sa petite tranchée en me voyant foncer dans sa direction.

En dehors de la galerie, je me rendis compte de mon énorme erreur et tournai la tête vers la sorcière qui me regardait avec une expression pour le moins effrayante. New Moon paniqua, elle me hurla dessus de prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Malgré tout, ses appels ne m'atteignirent point, à ce moment-là, mes muscles, non mon corps entier ne désirait que se soumettre docilement et renoncer à se battre.

" _N'abandonne pas, Mitsuki ! Tu as oublié ce que tu as promis à Marina et à Mathis ? Si tu perds maintenant, on n'aura aucune chance de les revoir un jour !_" Cria mon « côté obscur » provoquant un déclic dans mon esprit, cette promesse que si le destin tentait de nous séparer, on lutterait contre la fatalité pour rester ensemble.

Un mince espoir résidait toujours dans ma tête, malgré la peur qui me taraudait, cet espoir me donna ce jour-là le courage de me relever face à cette femme et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je pris ensuite mes jambes à mon coup, non par peur mais car je voulais défier le destin. Remplie de l'arrogance enfantine de ceux qui pensent pouvoir faire changer le monde seuls, mes jambes me faisaient mal et mes nerfs tiraient la sonnette d'alarme. Cependant, j'étais tellement contente d'être en vie que rien n'arrivait à renoncer.

New Moon m'encourageait et me regardait pleine d'admiration, un mur apparut soudain devant moi. Je ne sus l'éviter, je le pris donc de face et tombai sur les fesses. Un rire retentit derrière moi, un soupir m'échappa mais je continuai dans ma folie passagère. J'invoquai Dark Hope puis tentai une attaque circulaire vers la droite, manque de chance, la sorcière fut hors de portée de Keyblade. Mon adversaire se moqua de nouveau de moi, je courus vers elle. Après une frappe ascendante ratée, la sorcière répliqua en invoquant un Rondouillard qui me frappa avec son énorme poing, m'envoyant valser contre le mur. A moitié assommée, je crachai un peu de sang, mon arme avait été propulsée un peu plus loin. Le Sans-cœur s'approcha de moi, me dominant complètement. Il m'attrapa avec sa grosse main, m'étouffant presque, je me débattis sans succès.

" Une dernière volonté ? Questionna Maléfique qui arbora un sourire triomphant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne suis pas encore morte ! New Moon, un couloir s'il te plaît !" Lançai-je en faisant apparaître Dark Hope avec ma main de libre, pour la planter de toutes mes forces dans le bras de ce monstre. Par réflexe, celui-ci me lâcha et mon amie fit apparaître un couloir obscur juste en dessous de moi.

Je tombai pour la deuxième fois dans les ténèbres, mon cœur sembla comme s'arracher de ma poitrine, le souffle me manqua. Heureusement, je sortis rapidement de cet enfer pour atterrir sur un sol sablonné. Le crépuscule teintait le paysage de reflets orangés, des torches éclairaient les endroits que le soleil avait dors et déjà privés de lumière. A la chaleur torride de la journée succédait la fraîcheur du soir, les grandes statues devant l'entrée du Colisée semblaient encore plus imposantes qu'en temps normal.

Mon pied commença à créer une petite flaque de sang. Je retirai ma chaussette gauche, désormais inutile et improvisai un bandage en déchirant les manchettes de mon gilet. Dés que j'eusse terminé, New Moon me bombarda de félicitations et de compliments, ce qui fut pour le moins fatiguant. Elle termina néanmoins son monologue en pointant du doigt, avec une expression de terreur quelque chose derrière moi. Je levai mon arcade sourcilière en signe d'interrogation puis je vis une main bleue avec des doigts crochus. Un cri de terreur m'échappa et je fis un bond en avant.

" Eh, tout doux, ma grande ! Je viens te proposer un boulot à plein temps en Enfers ! Logis et nourriture compris ! Proposa le dieu des Enfers joyeusement, portant une tunique bleue en parfait accord avec sa peau, il avait une chevelure de feu bleu. Ce dieu posa sa main sur mon épaule et tendit un contrat devant mes yeux.

- Attendez ! Je viens à peine de frôler une mort brutale ! En plus, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver prise encore dans une toile d'araignée ! Allez demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! Refusai-je en repoussant le papier et en dégageant sa main, courroucée.

- Réfléchis, je t'offrirais même une place de choix aux Enfers. Un de mes employés s'est fait la malle, hier. Tu devras juste faire un peu de nettoyage à certains endroits, nourrir Cerbère et ... Commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompisse en brandissant Dark Hope pour qu'il se calme.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire: de un, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être femme de ménage; de deux, je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seule et de trois, on ne s'amuse pas à surgir derrière les gens comme ça ! M'énervai-je en lançant un regard noir à Hadès.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater ! Tu peux vérifier, il n'y a aucun autre logis à disposition dans les environs, j'attendrais ici. Dit le dieu des Enfers en abaissant un peu mon arme avec son index.

- Évidemment que je vais en trouver un autre que le vôtre !" Marmonnai-je sur des charbons ardents.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, à moitié déprimée par la société grecque. Ce bouc, Philoctète, ne m'avait même pas écouté, j'aurais voulu lui mettre un bon poing dans la figure. Soit disant parce que je fusse une gamine ! D'accord, j'étais un peu plus petite que Kairi à ce moment-là mais quand même !

Hadès était toujours là à attendre et ne fut nullement surpris de me voir revenir. New Moon, mise hors d'elle par les remarques discriminatoires de Phil, se calma aussitôt en remarquant que le dieu des Enfers. Mon double semblait avoir été traumatisée par ce méchant disney pour une raison inconnue. Elle se replia sur elle-même lorsque le dieu s'approcha de nous. Je commençai à être un peu préoccupée par son état, pendant quelques secondes, cette aura ténébreuse revint entourer chacune de nous.

Ce détail fut remarqué par Hadès qui me proposa cette fois d'être une de ces mercenaires et en échange, je recevrais un accès gratuit aux tournois, un logis, à manger et même une opportunité de m'aider à contrôler mes ténèbres. Je ne le crus point sur son truc sur mes ténèbres, je préférais plutôt en parler avec New Moon. Voyant plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, j'acceptai le marché sous l'œil ébahi de mon amie qui restât bouche bée. Le dieu remplit la paperasse puis nous téléporta dans une chambre inoccupée, il m'indiqua la localisation de la salle de bains, que les repas étaient servis par le monte-plat à neuf heure, douze heure et vingt et une heure.

Une fois seule avec New Moon, je remarquai qu'elle se fût accrochée à ma jambe. Je la repoussai nonchalamment mais ma jambe passa au travers de ma coéquipière. Elle émit un couinement, ensuite me fit jurer de ne plus jamais refaire ça car cela lui faisait mal. Je ne fis aucune remarque et lui demandai pourquoi elle eût si peur d'Hadès.

« _Non mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est un dieu, il pourrait nous réduire en cendres en un instant ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter son offre ? Demande-moi au moins mon avis !_Râla ma camarade, prête à s'enflammer.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré passer une nuit au clair de lune ? Pas de chance mais moi, je réfléchis ! J'avais pas envie de dormir à la belle étoile, ce n'est pas toi qui aurais subi le froid cette nuit ! Parce que tu n'es et ne seras jamais qu'un fantôme ! Criai-je plus en colère que jamais.

- _Espèce de sale peste ! Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être ainsi, j'aurais voulu que tu me remarques plus tôt, qu'on discutent de trucs banals ! Cependant, tu restais toujours sourde à mes appels... Alors si au lieu de nous battre, on faisait équipe, toutes les deux. Qui sait? On fera peut-être un bon duo. »_Proposa-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Acceptant ce pari insensé, je fis semblant de serrer sa main impalpable en soupirant. Bien que je gardasse énormément de rancœur en moi, je décidai de la garder pour ceux qui la méritaient vraiment comme Maléfique et les autres personnes qui avaient attenté à notre vie. Après plusieurs minutes de consultations sur nos projets futurs qui n'aboutirent à rien d'objectif, nous entendîmes un cri suraigu qui manqua de nous percer les tympans, je regardai dans la direction du monte-plat et vis une assiette contenant de la salade d'épeautre. Affamée, je saisis l'assiette et les couverts, ne voulant pas que le monte-plat reparte avec mon dîner. Une note posée sur mon ma nourriture attira alors mon attention.

« Ne laissez pas le monte-plat retomber ou pas de petit-déjeuner! »

Un frisson me parcourut, je jetai un regard à l'endroit où se situait le plateau mais celui-ci était déjà redescendu en cuisine. Un juron sortit de ma bouche et de celle de New Moon au même moment, je souris, décidément, on se ressemblait beaucoup. Après avoir mangé le contenu de mon assiette qui fut délicieux, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en chantonnant « Il en faut peu pour être heureux. ».

Une fois, propre et mes dents brossées, je m'effondrai sur le lit dont le matelas me fit mal en atterrissant dessus, tellement il était dur. J'eus la respiration coupée pendant une seconde, puis je grimaçai en me massant le dos. Le lit confortable serait pour une autre fois, allongée sous les couvertures, ma tête soutenue par mon bras dans une position de détente, je regardai New Moon qui me fixait étrangement.

« Il y a un problème, New Moon ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas me moquer sauf si c'est vraiment ridicule.

- _Tu es chanceuse, des fois, j'aimerais être à ta place, pouvoir sentir le sable humide venir se coincer entre mes doigts de pied, le vent souffler dans mes cheveux. Faire des choses stupides, du genre voir si j'ai mal en approchant ma main d'une flamme ou bien même plonger ma main dans l'eau puis la regarder ruisseler le long de ma peau._ Avoua mon amie en se grattant le haut du crâne, détournant son regard rempli d'étoiles du mien.

- Bah,... Ce n'est pas que je sois contre mais je crois que c'est... Commençai-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompît brusquement.

- _Impossible, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais ma leçon, je ne suis pas du genre à te tuer pour créer une X-blade. Je ne m'appelle pas Vanilla, moi !_ Se défendit-elle, souriant avec fierté.

- C'est Vanitas, lui au moins, il ne s'est jamais goinfré de chocolat. Je suis sûre que tu m'avais influencé le jour de la fête de l'école en première primaire(CP en France), tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire de manger cette énorme part de gâteau au chocolat alors que je voulais une portion de tarte à la crème !

- _Ah, ouais, je m'en souviens, sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu allais la prendre ! C'était une vraie surprise pour moi et un bon mal de ventre pour toi ! Il y avait également ce pot de colle, Julien, qui te tournait tout le temps autour, c'était trop drôle ! Comme la façon dont tu lui as fait un râteau, c'était splendide !_ Complimenta mon amie joyeuse.

- J'ai juste dit le fond de ma pensée et puis j'avais que quatre ans. En fin de compte, maintenant, ils font tous partie de mon passé et non plus de mon présent... Soupirai-je exténuée, voulant seulement être plongée dans un profond sommeil.

- _Tu continues néanmoins de rêver de retrouver Mathis et Marina... Je doute que nous les revoyons un jour, pardon... Cette chaleur qui se dégageait de vous, j'aurais tant voulu la sentir. Tu me promets de ne pas me laisser tomber, hein, grande sœur ?_ Demanda New Moon en me regardant avec une tête de chien battu.

- Ce que tu es une gamine vraiment, allez pourquoi pas. Je fais le serment de ne jamais tenter de me débarrasser de toi, de rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin, de ne pas penser uniquement à moi et de jamais te traiter comme un chien. Ça te va ?

_ - Ouais, pareil pour moi ! »_ Confirma la jeune fille, ses yeux reflétant sa bonne humeur.

Nous nous couchâmes ensuite, emplies d'espoir pour le lendemain. Qui sait après tout ce qui pourrait arriver, le soleil se lèvera malgré la peine et la douleur éprouvée par ceux d'en dessous.

* * *

><p>Cela me rappelle... que je dois vous rappeller de poster un commentaire, mettez-y vos impressions, vos réactions et tout le tralala.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas**_

_**Rating**_:

13 et +, car c'est un peu morbide.

_**Pairing**_: aucun...

_**Disclaimer**_: Hadès, Hercules, Philoctète, Donald, Dingo et le garçon au frisbee appartiennent à Disney. Sora, Riku et Kairi sont sous le tutelle de Square Enix. Mitsuki et New Moon sont à moi !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : Orage à l'horizon<strong>_

Je me réveillai en sursaut vers six heures du matin, victime d'un cauchemar dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. New Moon toujours endormie, je m'habillai en prenant mes vêtements qui présentaient certes des taches de sang par endroits mais ce fut le cadet de mes soucis. Par la même occasion, je me procurais un paire de sandales posées sur le pas de la porte.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortis de ma chambre, j'étais fin prête pour une dure journée d'entraînement ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Un problème épineux se posa alors à moi, je ne sus absolument pas où je me fusse trouvée dans les enfers. Je partis donc vers la gauche dans l'espoir de retrouver un endroit m'aurait été familier.

Après deux heures de marche à pied, j'atteignis enfin l'entrée des enfers. Il restait cependant un grand escalier à monter pour rejoindre la surface.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, enfin à l'air libre, je poussai un cri de triomphe éreintée par cette pénible ascension. New Moon me félicita en ajoutant qu'elle aurait utilisé un couloir obscur, elle ! Je lui répondis d'un ton cinglant que je ne tinsse pas à finir en Sans-cœur, celle-ci objecta qu'il n'y eût aucun risque si j'étais assez forte. Une étincelle de colère s'alluma dans mes yeux, la discussion s'arrêta là même si ma coéquipière avait l'air de se demander pourquoi j'eusse l'air contrarié.

Le soleil m'assaillait déjà de sa chaleur oppressante, me faisant regretter de ne pas être restée sous Terre. La température devait déjà être proche des vingt-huit degrés Celsius, l'entrée du Colisée était aussi vide qu'une pièce d'une maison après un déménagement. Pas une brise ne daignait me rafraîchir ou faire voleter mes mèches rebelles.

Devant l'entrée du vestibule, je me souvins que je n'avais pas de ticket d'entrée. Je criai après Hadès afin que celui-ci montrât le bout de son nez. Il apparut dans la seconde qui suivît, me donna mon pass, me taquina sur mon âge puis partit dans un nuage de fumée. Encore un qui avait vu trop de films avec des ninjas, m'étais-je dit.

Je fus extrêmement heureuse de ne pas croiser ce vieux bouc de Phil. Aucun autre obstacle ne se posa à ma participation à cet événement sportif, mise à part le dieu s'occupant des inscriptions, un certain Arès qui me dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'atelier de couture ici. Je retins un juron et brandis mon pass, exaspérée. Le dieu de la guerre l'examina puis m'annonça en s'étirant qu'il m'avait inscrite à la coupe des bleus en entraînement, l'envie de lui clouer le bec commença à germer dans mon esprit. Cette idée n'aboutit cependant pas, je dus donc patienter dans les vestiaires en attendant le début du tournoi.

Une bonne heure passa durant laquelle j'eusse tenté de me trouver un style de combat. Je regrettai amèrement de ne connaître aucun sort, cela m'aurait été utile en cas de blessures ou contre des adversaires combattant au corps-à-corps. J'étais en pleine réflexion, assise sur un banc, fixant le sol comme si il renfermait tout les secrets de l'univers.

Quand soudain, je vis arriver un jeune garçon avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés, ayant l'air d'être proche de la vingtaine, celui-ci semblait prêt à se lancer dans un long monologue en remarquant les tâches de sang à la surface de ma tenue. Je m'intéressai à son équipement hellénistique*: des sandales, de belles épaulettes, une belle cuirasse en bronze. Le nouveau venu portait en guise de bas une sorte de jupe munie de protections. Sans oublier le célèbre casque à crête de coq, son épée attira rapidement mon attention par les quelques joyaux incrustés dans le fourreau et à la surface de la lame.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais ce vestiaire est réservé aux participants aux tournois, les gradins, c'était la première à droite. Si on te retrouve ici, tu seras exécutée pour avoir osé pénétrer dans le stade. Dit sévèrement, le jeune homme avec un regard de pitié.

- En tant que représentante de la gente féminine, je participerais à ce tournoi que tu le veuilles ou non, alors vas embêter quelqu'un d'autre, lâchai-je un peu désespérée que toutes les personnes de cet endroit m'eussent considérée comme une gamine, pitié, Hylia ! Faites que le tournoi commence bientôt !

- Comment une simple esclave aurait-elle pu s'inscrire à cet événement ? Quel outrage aux dieux tu commets par ton impure présence en ces lieux ! Si seulement, tu pouvais être jugée à Athènes, que dis-je ? Nous sommes dans le domaine des dieux, il revient à eux de te donner le châtiment divin ! J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir... Commença le blondinet qui n'aurait pas stoppeé son sermon si je ne l'avais pas interrompu.

- Le silence est très relaxant, tu sais... Une idée fantastique m'est venue à l'esprit: je t'ignore et tu m'ignores ! Et par pitié, épargne-moi tes envies meurtrières, j'aimerais garder mon énergie pour les réels combats. Déclarai-je, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui me gênait.

- Tu oses me tutoyer ! Tes anciens maîtres ne t'ont donc rien appris, sois soumise et docile comme une esclave doit l'être ou alors je serais obligé de souiller ma belle lame de ton sang impur, menaça le jeune homme en se plantant devant moi, même les vautours ne voudront pas se repaître de ton cadavre. »

Mon regard se fixa alors sur quelqu'un se trouvant derrière le blondinet, un grand homme roux avec une forte musculature, Hercules. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, les choses allaient commencer à devenir intéressantes. New Moon tentait de frapper l'adolescent mais celle-ci passait à chaque fois au travers, ce qui me fît bien rire.

Ce jeune homme s'aperçut alors que quelqu'un le regardait de haut, il se retourna et resta stupéfait devant le plus grand héros de toute de la Grèce. Hercules demanda à l'adolescent si ils ne s'étaient pas croisés avant, je me souvins alors de l'identité du blondinet, c'était le garçon au disque qui avait refusé de laisser Hercules jouer avec lui et son groupe d'amis. Ce qui avait accidentellement provoqué l'effondrement d'une boutique et de plusieurs colonnes de la place.

Je me mis à rire en voyant l'expression effrayé du blondinet. Hercules me demanda alors la raison de ma présence en ces lieux sans aucune remarque discriminatoire, je répondis que j'avais l'autorisation de participer aux jeux. J'ajoutai qu'il ne devait pas se fier à mon apparence car celle-ci pouvait être trompeuse. Le héros me souhaita la bienvenue au Colisée et me questionna sur l'endroit d'où je venais et mes capacités. Je montrai ma Keyblade noir et blanche en guise de réponse à la dernière question, laissant l'autre en suspens.

« Tu es une amie de Sora, n'est-ce pas ? Devina le héros en montrant Dark Hope du doigt.

- On peut dire ça. Il n'a pas trop causé de problèmes ? Répondis-je vaguement.

- Non pas du tout, il a juste participé aux éliminatoires puis est reparti chercher ses amis.

- Merci, en passant, quand le tournoi va-t-il enfin commencer ? Soupirai-je impatiente.

- Attends, je vais m'arranger avec Phil, mon entraîneur pour qu'il te fasse passer directement aux coupes plus sérieuses, proposa Hercules, comme ça tu n'aura pas à patienter jusqu'à demain.

- Une minute, la coupe des bleus, c'était pour demain ! Maudit Arès, il m'a eu sur ce coup-là, grognai-je en observant monsieur muscles partir en courant, j'aimerais savoir où en sont Sora, Donald et Dingo.

- _Dis donc, on a de la chance que musclor soit passé par ici ? Sinon l'autre idiot et toi, vous auriez fini par vous entre-tuer. Je parie que Riku est toujours perdu dans la Forteresse Oubliée. Au moins, on n'aura pas à supporter son horrible goût vestimentaire ! _Clama New Moon, folle de joie.- Mouais... Il n'empêche que sans lui, je me serais probablement fait voler mon cœur pendant la nuit par ces sales rats. Répliquai-je en parlant tout bas afin que le blondinet ne m'eut pas entendu.

- _J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué comment ces bestioles étaient stupides ! On n'a même plus besoin de les attaquer, elles se massacrent mutuellement ! Cela aurait mérité de se retrouver dans le livre des records dans la catégorie idiotie !_

- Si tu le dis, une chose est sûr: je déteste les Rondouillards et les sorcières avec des cornes et la peau verte. Tiens ! Revoilà le héros de service ! »Murmurai-je, remarquant le retour de Hercules qui était décidément très rapide.

Après avoir rempli plusieurs paperasses, fait plusieurs séries de pompes et d'abdominaux, couru pendant deux heures autour d'une arène en rénovation, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, je fus littéralement morte de fatigue. New Moon n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Un profond regret de ne pas avoir voulu attendre le lendemain me taraudait quand Phil débarqua et m'annonça que le tournoi commençait dans cinq minutes. Je fus parcourue de frissons en entendant ces paroles. Décidément, le destin ne se penchait pas du bon côté de la balance, mon entraîner me donna quelque conseils de dernière minute et Hercules me souhaita bonne chance. Quant à New Moon avec un sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci m'ordonna de ne pas mourir.

Dans l'arène, mes premiers adversaires apparurent dés que je mis un pied dans l'espace carré. Deux Sans-cœurs pirates volants et un Rondouillard, en résumé, un combat qui s'annonçait épique ou pas. Je pris la décision de d'abord régler leur compte aux bestioles volantes. Trois bonnes minutes passèrent avant que je puisse en détruire un, l'autre m'attrapa par la capuche. Il s'éleva ensuite dans le ciel puis me lança avec force contre un des piliers. Je gémis de douleur en retombant sur le sol, furieuse, je lançai ma Keyblade sur cet ennemi. Néanmoins, mon arme heurta la petite tête du Rondouillard, à trois mètres sur la droite, qui commença à me poursuivre.

« _Mitsuki, monte sur le dos de l'Hydre ! Euh... non, ouvre un couloir en dessous de ce gros balourd pour qu'il atterrisse sur le machin avec des ailes !_Cria New Moon stressée.

- Bonne idée mais je sais pas ouvrir ces portails ! C'est toi qui arrives à le faire, pas moi ! Répliquai-je en sautant sur la gauche pour éviter un magistral coup de poing.

- _Mais si ! Il suffit que tu te concentres, si je peux, pourquoi pas toi ?_Argumenta mon amie aux cheveux noir de jais énervée par mon incapacité.

- Bien sûr ! Essaies de rester concentrée alors que tu es pourchassée par un Rondouillard et un Pirate Volant, je t'assure que c'est un jeu d'enfant ! Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » Acceptai-je à contrecœur, me retournant face à mes adversaires.

Le Rondouillard s'arrêta devant moi, le Pirate volant buta contre le dos de son compagnon en tentant de me pêcher au vol. Je fermai les yeux, imaginai un portail apparaître sous le mastodonte puis l'arrivée juste au-dessus de son partenaire. Je rouvris mes paupières et levai ma main avec un sourire de victoire, cependant mon couloir obscur ne se matérialisa pas. Je fis un nouvel essai, le seul résultat fut une toute petite boule de ténèbres qui se dispersa rapidement.

Une idée géniale traversa alors mon esprit, celle de courir et espérer que ces créatures se fussent épuisées pour que je puisse les achever comme une lâche. Toutefois, New Moon me téléporta sur la tête du mastodonte. Ensuite afin de ne pas retomber, j'encerclai sa tête avec mes jambes. Assise derrière la nuque du Rondouillard qui commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, je repoussais le Pirate volant quand celui-ci n'était pas envoyé à dix mètres par un coup de poing accidentel de son camarade. Ce dernier désirait me faire descendre de mon perchoir par la force mais ses mains finissaient écorchés par Dark Hope, le rendant encore plus furieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Pirate volant s'évapora et j'en profitai pour frapper la tête du Rondouillard avec mon arme, le crâne du mastodonte finit par se fracturer. L'ennemi disparut de la même manière que son compagnon, me contraignant à un atterrissage sur les fesses. Je m'effondrai, exténuée mais contente d'être en vie.

Phil débarqua alors me demandant si j'allais bien, je l'ignorai et demandai si je ne pouvais pas piquer un somme avant le prochain tour. Le satyre acquiesça, il ajouta cependant que je devrais le faire dans les vestiaires. En bref, n'importe où sauf l'endroit où je me trouvais, je me relevai chancelante, me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'arène en zigzaguant.

Sur la route, je rencontrai par mégarde Sora, Donald et Dingo qui se dirigeaient dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Le hérisson fut très surpris de me voir, il m'assaillit de questions auxquelles je répondis de manière évasive. Un gargouillement sonore venant de mon ventre se fit entendre, me sauvant la mise car je me serais effondrée à cause de la fatigue d'une seconde à l'autre. Le trio éclata de rire, j'en profitai pour user de mes dernières forces dans le but de rejoindre l'entrée du Colisée aussi rapidement que mes jambes me le permettaient.

« _Hé, Mitsuki ! Le tournoi n'est pas encore terminé ! Allez, courage !_Râla New Moon en essayant de me tirer vers l'arène mais me passai au travers à chaque fois.

- Nan, je suis trop crevée. On verra demain pour le reste. Répliquai-je simplement.

- _Mais Sora ne sera plus là demain ! Comment comptes-tu voyager ? Tu n'es pas assez forte pour endurer un couloir obscur supplémentaire, la téléportation et le combat t'ont trop épuisée ! Si je revois Hadès encore une fois, je vais faire une crise cardiaque !_Se plaignit mon amie aux cheveux noir de jais.

- Bah, je m'entraînerais à utiliser ces machins demain, pour le moment... crumidum, ce dieu de la mort est déjà là à nous attendre. Dis-je un peu déprimée d'être aussi prévisible.

- Tu m'as surpris gamine, j'avais parié sur ta défaite. Bienvenu au club des méchants ! Me félicita-il, son bras entourant mes épaules.

- Sympa, à part ça, vous ne pourriez pas me téléporter dans ma chambre ? » Questionnai-je prête à le supplier à genoux si il le fallait.

Ma demande fut exécutée, je me retrouvais ainsi de nouveau seule avec New Moon dans ma chambre. Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'affalai sur le lit. En moins de dix secondes, la fatigue eut raison de moi et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Un cri perçant me réveilla brutalement vers neuf heure du soir, me faisant tomber du lit. De mauvaise humeur, je pris mon repas en faisant attention à ne pas laisser descendre le remonte-plat avant que je n'eusse fini de manger. Pour cela, je le bloquai avec le levier prévu à cet effet.

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien jusqu'au moment où ma camarade aux cheveux noir de jais me proposa de m'entraîner à utiliser les couloirs obscurs. Je lui lançai un regard rempli d'étonnement et d'incrédulité. Elle me donna bon nombre d'arguments dans le but de me convaincre, cependant je restai hésitante. De tels essais auraient pu me coûter la vie et celle de New Moon par la même occasion. Toutefois, mon subconscient m'incita à m'avancer sur cette voie dangereuse.

J'acceptai finalement de tenter ma chance. La noiraude me conseilla de me concentrer sur quelque chose de négatif afin d'attirer les ténèbres à moi. Cela ne fut pas difficile, je me mis donc à penser à Maléfique en train d'agoniser. Après, je fixai un point devant moi et imaginai un portail vers la Forteresse Oubliée. Au début, je n'eus que de la fumée noirâtre mais petit à petit, celle-ci augmenta de volume. Si bien qu'au vingt-septième essai, je réussis à ouvrir un couloir obscur assez grand pour faire passer ma main dedans.

Folle de joie, je refermai mon étroit portail pour en recréer un autre. Ce petit manège continua une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que mon passage fut aussi haut qu'une porte normale, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés arriva alors par mon couloir obscur.

« Nom d'un Chocobo ! C'est pas bientôt fini, j'aimerais dormir, moi ! Cria Riku avec des cernes assez marquées puis me regarda avec confusion.

- Euh... Salut ! Quoi de neuf, docteur ? Je te conseille de te reposer durant la nuit, tu sais ça te rendrait plus aimable... d'ailleurs quand tu repartiras, souhaite mille et une souffrances à Maléfique de ma part ! Lançai-je en tentant de le faire débarrasser le plancher mais l'argenté ne se laissa pas faire.

- Pas la peine de te fatiguer pour rien, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille avant que tu ne m''aies donné des explications. Tu n'es pas assez musclée pour me faire partir, même Kairi est plus forte que toi physiquement. Se moqua-t-il en me regardant de haut.

- Puis-je m'entraîner à invoquer des couloirs obscurs sans que tu viennes me pourrir la journée ? Ou suis-je obligée de critiquer tes goûts vestimentaires pour que tu me fiches la paix ? Questionnai-je, énervée mais voulant prendre du repos.

- Est-ce si dur pour toi de me donner des réponses ? Préfères-tu que l'on règle ça avec les armes, demanda l'argenté en faisant apparaître son épée, mais peut-être que tu ne sais pas te battre ?

- Ok, tu as gagné. Je vais répondre à tes questions mais que ça aille vite, je veux aller me coucher. » Râlai-je en baillant.

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffe toujours le cœur.<p> 


End file.
